Sie sind alles
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]Un concert, une semaine en Allemagne avec un dico…Ayumi pourrat’elle parler à son Bill ? Et Sanako, survivrat’elle avec son amie hystérique devant les Tokio Hotel ?
1. Userem Goten

Titre: Sie sind alles  
Auteur: Kim Shizumi (K pour les intimes )  
Genre: yao…euh non, je vais me faire tuer si je le fais, alors je vais dire romantique  
Source: la réalité de mon esprit détraqué  
Disclamer: Coco ne m'appartient pas, Bill non plus (bientôt à Coco) et Tom non plus mais un jour (lueur dans les yeux).  
Commentaire: ben c'est une fic pour me faire plaisir à moi et à ma meilleure amie. Je préviens, il y aura de l'allemand dans les dialogues. Mais en principes presque tous les dialogues sont en allemand ou en français. Pour la traduction de l'allemand, travaillez des méninges. Sinon, ça à beau être pour faire plaisir à la Billeuse, n'importe qui peut se mettre à la place des perso Enfin, si vous avez le courage d'avoir la même personnalité qu'eux (perso je pourrai pas être Ayumi XD)

Note: Je commence la traduc, c'est entre parentèse, ne confondez pas avec mes délires XD

**Sie sind alles**

**Chapitre 1:** Unserem Goten

Dans le paisible village de Otasheim **(1)**, tout était calme ce matin:

-Tu as pensé au gel ? demanda une fille blonde au téléphone.  
-Zut, je vais le chercher, répondit la brune à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Grouilles-toi ou on loupe le train !

Enfin presque calme… Deux adolescentes étaient en effervescence au téléphone. Elles se préparaient à prendre le train pour aller voir leur groupe préféré: Tokio Hotel ou plutôt certain membre du groupe.

La première se nommait Hayasaka Ayumi, grande fan du groupe. Elle avait les cheveux courts bruns avec des yeux bleus **(2)**. Depuis qu'elle connaîssait ce groupe, elle adulait le chanteur au point d'en avoir fait son Dieu. Sa religion ? Le Billisme ! Ses devoirs ? Très simple, aduler Bill, écouter sa musique, le vénérer… Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Dans sa chambre, les images de Bill envahissaient les murs, avec quelques images du groupe presque complet (un individu est soit découpé, soit caché à chaque fois). Parfaite dialectophone, elle s'amusait à traduire les chansons de son chéri.

La deuxième adolescente s'appelait Nemizu Sanako **(3)**. Elle était blonde aux yeux bruns **(4)** et c'était elle qui avait fait connaître Tokio Hotel à Ayumi, mais n'était pas autant fan que sa meilleure amie. En effet, elle savait que ce groupe n'était pas le centre du monde. D'après Ayumi, sa religion serait le Tomisme, fan de Tom. Sanako adorait la guitare, les dread locks, les piercing (surtout à la lèvre) et les vêtements amples, bref tout ce qui caractérisait Tom. Par contre son allemand était très moyen. Sans dictionnaire, elle était perdue, mais elle savait se débrouiller.

Toutes les deux avait aussi un groupe de musique rock, mais c'était un groupe amateur. Ayumi au chant et Sanako à la guitare (non c'est un pure hasard). Pour la basse, il y a Minamino Risa et à la batterie, Koizumi Mikako. Leur groupe se nommait "The Rurouni Tenshi" soit "Les anges vagabonds". Elles jouaient pour les fêtes entre amis ou aux kermesses du lycée d'Ayumi ou du lycée de Sanako (et oui, elles ne sont pas dans le même lycée).

Revenons à l'instant présent. Nos deux amies se préparaient pour partir une semaine en Allemagne, dans une ville touristique. Mais le plus important, c'était que Tokio Hotel donnait un concert dans cette ville. Donc Ayumi et Sanako vont prendre le train et loger dans un hôtel.

-Bon tu passe me prendre là ? demanda Sanako.  
-Tout de suite, j'arrive devant chez toi.  
-Je te vois ! Coucou ! répondit-elle en faisant de grands signes avec les mains.  
-Et c'est moi la folle -_-

Sanako mit ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture et monta à l'arrière avec Ayumi, pour discuter pendant le trajet. La mère d'Ayumi était contente que sa fille parte parce qu'elle n'arrêtait plus de parler de ce jour. Le trajet se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Ayumi écoutait "_Rette mich_" sur son lecteur MP3 et Sanako écoutait "_Eden_" sur son lecteur MD. Arrivées à la gare, elles dirent au revoir à la mère d'Ayumi.

-Tu n'as rien oublié ? demanda Sanako.  
-Pas que je sache, répondit Ayumi en réfléchissant.  
-Tu crois qu'ils ont de la tarte à la framboise.  
-Pff *se retient de rire* Hahahah.  
-Je t'ai eu.

Le train arriva et elles s'y précipitèrent. Leur voyage passa très vite. Sanako dormit (comme d'habitude) et Ayumi rêvait de sa rencontre avec Bill sur scène. Le train arriva à Nekocity, enfin ce n'était pas le vrai nom de la ville, mais vu la population de chats là-bas…Les deux adolescentes prirent leurs bagages et se retrouvèrent dans le centre-ville (gare dans le centre-ville oO).

-C'est par-là ! disait la blonde.  
-Non, par ici ! répliquait la brune.  
-Tu as le plan à l'envers -_-  
-Oups. Mais c'est par où alors ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Entschuldingung Sie bitte. Wir suchen die Bokura Hotel. (Excusez moi s'il vous plait. nous cherchons l'hotel Bokura)  
-Ja, ihr sollt im links gehen. Nehmt die Hanagasse und recht (rappel de mes cours d'allemand). Die Bokura Hotel ist da, répondit le passant interpellé (oui, vous devez aller à gauche. Prenez la ruelle Hana et à droite. L'hotel Bokura est là)  
-Viele danke. Auf vierdersehen, remercia Ayumi (Merci beaucoup. Au revoir)

Elles prirent donc à gauche, puis la Hanagasse et enfin à droite. Le Bokura Hotel était trois étoiles (rien que ça). A l'accueil, Ayumi prit encore la parole.

-Guten tag. Was kann ich für Sie machen ? demandait la dame de l'accueil (Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?)  
-Wir bestellen eine Zimmer vor. (Nous avons réservé une chambre)  
-Die Name bitte. (Le nom s'il vous plait)  
-Nemizu und Hayasaka.  
-Die Schluss. Die Zimmer ist die 201. Guten Aufenthalt. (La clé. C'est la chambre 201. Bon séjour)  
-Danke schön, dirent les deux filles ensembles. (Merci)

N'ayant pas peur des escaliers, elles se mirent en tête de gravir les deux étages qui les séparaient de leur chambre, avec leur valises (deux valises plus un sac à dos chacune). À quelques marches de la fin, elles s'écroulèrent de fatigue.

-C'est trop lourd ! Il y a du plomb ou quoi !  
-Calme Sanako, zen !  
-Brauchen Sie Hilfe ? demanda un inconnu (Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?)  
-Nein danke. Wir sind müde aber wir brauchen keine Hilfe. (Non merci. Nous sommes fatiguées, mais on n'a pas besoin d'aide)  
-Sanako, s'il nous le propose…  
-Tu n'as qu'à accepter, moi je porte mes affaires toute seule.  
-Was sagt sie ? (Que dit-elle ?)  
-Ich brauche Hilfe aber sie nicht. (J'ai besoin d'aide, mais pas elle)

Deux mystérieux garçons aidèrent donc Ayumi à acheminer ses bagages jusqu'à sa chambre. Sanako se débrouilla très bien toute seule.

-Hey, die zwei Bruder, was machen sie ? (Hey, les deux frères, que faites vous ?)  
-Wir kommen ! (On arrive !)  
-Aufvierder sehen, salua Ayumi (Au revoir)  
-Ich hoffe, répondit l'un des deux jumeaux (J'espère)  
-Tchuss, ajouta l'autre (salut)  
-Bye bye.

Ils repartirent dans les escaliers et les deux amies commencèrent à s'installer dans leur chambre.

-Ils étaient sympa.  
-Infidèle à Bill.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai !  
-Ce soir, il y a le concert.  
-Ouiiiiiii.  
-C'est cool de pouvoir rester une semaine ici. Peut être que ton Billou reste aussi.  
-Ce serai trop classe.

**Chapitre 1 fin**

**(1)** Ota- Otaku et Sheim comme la fin de presque tout les village de là où je viens.

**(2)** C'est le rêve de ma meilleure amie de les avoir bleus alors c'est fait.

**(3)** Nemizu - nezumi - souris, surnom de ma Neko Oneesan.

**(4)** Une fille m'a une fois dit que les vrai blonde ont les yeux bleus. Et bien je lui dis Kuso, na.

Commentaires d'Ayumi:

Es begint sehr gut. Ich finde dieser sehr sehr drôle. Vive le concert. BILL ich komme dich retten.

Commentaire de Sanako:

Oh, deux mystérieux garçons ! Qui cela peut bien être. Moi je sais (c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire). Vivement le concert.

Commentaire de l'auteur:

Bon, j'ai écris cette fanfic l'été 2005 ou 2006 alors elle date XD Ayumi n'a pas tout commenté, mais moi si en principe Bon, c'est pas le genre de fanfic que j'aime écrire...et ceux qui pense que je blame Ayumi...ben ils n'ont pas tord XD Mais c'est vraiment ma meilleure amie, je l'a fais juste passer pour une imbécile XD


	2. Eine wonderschon Nacht

**Chapitre 2 :** Eine wunderschon Nacht

-Il n'est que 14h ! hurla Sanako.  
-Et alors, on aura des supers places tout devant ! répliqua Ayumi.  
-Tu m'attends là, je reviens dans deux, trois heures.  
-Reste ! supplia la brune.  
-C'est vrai, tu risques de te faire gratter, déjà que tu es la première dans la file et qu'il n'y a personne derrière toi.

Sanako avait parlé un peu vite. Une masse de fille arriva dans la file d'attente.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il n'y AVAIT personne derrière toi. Maintenant je ne peux plus sortir. En plus il n'y a que des filles ! C'est quoi ce groupe !  
-Et alors.  
-Mais dans un bon concert, il y a des filles ET des mecs, pas juste des filles !

-Tient, il ouvre. Déjà ? C'est bizarre…j'adore

Les horaires du concert avaient étaient avancés, en raison de la forte affluence et d'un coup de tête d'un certain groupe. Au lieu que le concert ne commence à 18h, il commencerait à 17h. Les filles auraient encore trois heures d'attente, mais rien ne décourage Ayumi pour voir son Dieu. Sanako, c'était moins sûr…

-J'EN AI MARRRRRE !  
-Ne gueule pas comme ça.  
-Je m'en fous, j'exprime mon ennui.  
-Exprime le en silence.

Après trois heures d'un ennuie le plus total, le concert commença. Les deux adolescentes étaient au premier rang. Cette ambiance, c'était quelque chose. Dans le noir complet, on voyait quelque lumière du aux drôles de lampes de certaine filles. Ayumi et Sanako avaient préféré emmener un briquet. La première chanson commença. Ayumi s'inquiétait, pas de Bill en vu.

_Ihr steht immer pünktlich auf  
Und verpennt was bei uns geht  
Ich seh was was du nicht siehst  
Guck mal was auf useren jacken steht_

Et là, Bill arriva sur scène !

'_tschuldigung – du sthest im weg'_

Ayumi était aux anges et Sanako admirait la maîtrise de Tom à la guitare.

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr jungendfrei !_

Voilà, la première chanson était fini. Bill commença à discuter avec le public ou plutôt monologuait.

-Ich meine… Ich glaube…  
-Il pense beaucoup ton Bill.

La suivante était _Beichte_, puis _Ich bin nicht ich_. Vint ensuite _Schrei_.

_Du steht auf und kriegst gesagt wohin du gehen sollst  
Wenn du da bist hörst du auch noch was du denken sollst  
Danke das war mal wieder echt'n geiler tag  
Du sagst nichts und keiner frage dich: sag mal willst du das  
Nein-nein-nein-nananana nein  
Nein-nein-nein-nananana nein_

La chanson continua, quand Bill s'arrêta et se remit à discuter avec le public. Il chercha une personne pour monter sur scène avec lui et stoppa son regard sur Sanako.

-Die Mädchen mit das weiß Oberteil. (La fille avec le haut blanc)  
-Wahou Sanako, tu as de la chance  
-Ich will nicht (Je ne veux pas)  
-Euh, Sanako, on ne refuse pas ça.  
-Ich komme nicht ohne meine Jungendfreund (Je ne viens pas sans mon amie d'enfance)  
-Ja, ok, die zwei Mädchen. (Oui, OK, les deux filles)

Sanako et Ayumi montèrent donc sur scène. Sanako s'y hissa sans problème (comme à la piscine ) et Ayumi sollicita de l'aide (elle prend toujours l'escalier à la piscine -_-).

-Wie sind ihr ? (Qui êtes-vous ?)  
-Deine Retterin, répondit Ayumi (Ta sauveuse)  
-Ich bin Sanako und sie Ayumi. (Je suis Sanako et elle, c'est Ayumi)  
-Kennt ihr Schreis Text ? (Connaissez-vous le texte de Schrei ?)  
-Ja, natürlich ! (Oui, bien sûr !)  
-Ich singe nicht. (Je chante pas)

Bill était déconcerté par l'attitude de Sanako. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle le toisa de haut en bas et se dirigea vers un autre coin de la scène. Elle s'assit près de chez Gustav et Tom.

-Ich warte Ayumi hier. (J'attends Ayumi là)  
-Sie mag nicht singe aber ich singe liber Schrei (Elle n'aime pas chanter, mais moi j'aime bien chanter Schrei)

Bill et Ayumi chantèrent donc en duo parfaitement. Sanako se laissait porter par la musique, les yeux fermés pour mieux en profiter. Beaucoup de personnes du public (enfin tous on va dire ) avaient trouvé l'attitude de Sanako bizarre, mais c'était normal, parce que Sanako se revendiquait zarbe.

_Nein!-weil du du selbst bist  
Nein!-und weil es das leste ist  
Nein!-weil es so weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst  
Nein!-nein!-nein!-nein!-nein!-nein!  
Schrei so laut du kannst-schrei!_

Ayumi avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, remercia Bill et le serra même dans ses bras. Les deux adolescentes redescendirent dans le public.

-Tu ne vas plus laver ce T-shirt ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ben Bill l'a touché.  
-Tu as raison, je vais même l'accrocher dans ma chambre.  
-Désespérante -_-

Le Schrei Live continua avec _Leb' die Sekunde_ (la phrase préférée de Bill), puis _Schwartz._

-J'adore cette chanson.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est une chanson que Tom a écrit tout seul.  
-C'est trop gentil, il a écrit une chanson pour son frère.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'il ne s'ennuyait peut être pas et fut inspiré sur le moment ?  
-…

Suivirent ensuite _Lass uns hier raus_, _Gegen meinen Willen_, _Durch den Monsun_, _Thema Nr.1_ (hein Ayumi), _Wenn nichts mehr geht_, _Rette mich_.

-Ils vont enfin servir ceux-la, s'exclama Sanako.  
-De quoi ?  
-Ben nos briquets -_-  
-Ah oui !

Ayumi et Sanako sortir donc leurs briquets. Ayumi avait du mal à allumer le sien, mais y arriva au bout de 10 minutes. Sanako se brûlait de temps en temps.

_Komm und rette mich …_

-Ich komme Bill (Je viens Bill)  
-Ayumi ? Tais-toi !  
-…

Les chansons suivantes étaient _Freunde bleiben_, _Des letzte Tag_, _Frei im freien Fall_ (elle est trop classe), _Unendlichkeit_ et encore _Durch den Monsun_ (mirci le DVD pour connaître l'ordre des chansons ). Le concert était finit. Les trois dernières chansons étaient pour le rappel. Tom, Gustav et Georg avaient fait des apparitions sur scène. Ils avaient une bouteille ou une canette, buvaient un peu et lançaient le reste sur le public.

-Berk, ch'uis trempée.  
-Mais ça vient de la canette de ton Tom !  
-N'empêche que je suis trempée.  
-…

En parlant de la canette de Tom, il la lança du côté de Sanako (qui tua deux filles et en blessa trois pour l'avoir lol).

-Ton Billou ne revient plus…pourtant il le fait aussi lui.  
-Snif snify sniffle.  
-Mais tu auras mieux que ça voyons.  
-Ouiiiiiiiiii.

Les deux adolescentes sortir de la salle et flânèrent près des stands. Ayumi s'acheta un T-shirt et Sanako un poster. Ensuite, elles rentrèrent au Bokura Hotel. Il était 20h environ.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Commentaires d'Ayumi :

Quel concert. Trop happy d'avoir été sur scène et surtout d'avoir chanté avec mon Billou merci Sanako

Commentaires de Sanako:

De rien Ayumi. C'était ça ou il y avait encore des morts (c'est qui, qui doit nettoyer après, hein, c'est Bibi)


	3. Eine groß Überraschung

**Chapitre 3 :** Eine große Überraschung

Dans la chambre 201, le calme règne, du moins pour l'instant

-ZzZzZzZzZzZz

-Hum, il est quelle heure ? 9h00 ! Sanako, si on veut manger quelque chose, il faut se réveiller!

-ZzZzZzZzZzZz

-Sanako !

-ZzZzZzZzZzZz

-J'oubliais --

Ayumi secoua Sanako, l'appela, lui versa de l'eau sur la tête, lui donna des claques, mais rien à faire. Quand elle perdit espoir de la réveiller:

-Ayumi ? Tu dors plus ?

-Il est 9h ! Le petit déjeuner n'est servit jusqu'à 10h !

-Zen.

-Mais je suis zen !

Elles s'habillèrent et descendirent dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Ayumi prit un café avec un croissant et Sanako un bol de céréales.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-On se promène ?

-Ouai, comme ça demain, on sait où aller !

Leur petit déjeuné avalé, elles remontèrent dans leur chambre. Ayumi rentra, mais Sanako resta sur le pas de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je me suis trompé.

-T'as vu Bill ?

-Baka.

-……

Chacune prépara son sac à dos puis elles sortirent. Elles déposèrent la clé à l'accueil et partirent en exploration de Nekocity. Il y avait de jolies boutiques de souvenirs. Sanako dénicha même une boutique de gotique/punk. Mais la journée shopping n'était pas avant la fin du séjour (miam, là je viens de me chercher un bol de fraises avec de la chantilly maison).

-Pff je suis crevée, on rentre ?

-Il est 17h00

-Le temps de retourner au Bokura il est 17h30.

-Ok

Elles firent donc demi-tour et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Pour aller dîner, il fallait bien s'habiller, c'est à dire pas de basket en lambeaux ou de T-Shirt troué. Ayumi opta pour son paréo tropical avec un débardeur violet, tandis que Sanako mit une jupe noire (c'est exceptionnel) et une chemise blanche (la cravate noire qui va avec et les épingles à nourrice). Ainsi vêtue, elles sortirent de leur chambre. D'un pas assuré, elles s'installèrent dans la salle à manger.

-T'as vu le mec là-bas ? Il t'a fait un sourire

-Il va avoir un torticolis, rigola Ayumi

-Comme ceux en voiture

-Clair.

Ayumi commanda des pâtes et Sanako une salade.

-Comment tu peux manger ça ?

-Je le mets dans ma bouche, je mâche et j'avale

-……

-Mais c'est bon les légumes.

-……

petit moment pour manger

-J'ai bien mangé

-A force de manger des pâtes tu va être dégoûtée comme Sano du sucré.

-Sano …

-Infidèle

-Nan !

-Je rigole.

Par habitude de la cantine, Sanako empila les assiettes, puis les deux filles montèrent les escaliers.

-Pourquoi on ne prend pas l'ascenseur ?

-Faut que tu élimine tous ces féculents que tu as mangé ce soir.

-C'est pas juste

-C'est la vie

Arrivée au sommet de la montée, elles continuèrent de se chamailler. Quand elles en avaient finit, elles marchèrent en regardant droit devant elles. C'est là qu'elles les vit. Ayumi fut comme sur pause: elle s'était arrêté, la bouche ouverte, mais ne disait rien.

-Ca va ? Ayumi ?

-….

-Tu avance ?

Mais Ayumi se ressaisit tout à coup et voulut s'élancer pour courir vers la personne en face d'elle (à 5mètre on va dire)

-Bi….

-Tais toi !

Sanako la retenait par le cou, l'immobilisant totalement.

-Maieuh, c'est Bill ! Tu te rend pas compte ?

-Si, mais j'ai sommeil.

-Il n'est que 19h30 --

-Et alors ? En plus, si je te lâche, j'aurais des remords.

-???

-Le pauvre. Une sansue accrochée à son cou.

-Pas vrai.

-Si tu promet d'être sage, je te lâche

-D'accord.

Sanako la lâcha donc, mais regretta car Ayumi partit comme une fusée vers Bill et commença à discuter avec lui. Sanako arriva vers le groupe tranquillement. Elle attrapa le débardeur d'Ayumi et la tira vers elle.

-Entschuldigung für die………………………… Kuso ! Je sais pas comment on dit dérangement en allemand. (Pardon opur le...merde !)

-Va chercher ton dico, moi je reste là

-Prend moi pour une baka, je te dirai rien !

-Du verstehst was sie sagen ? Demanda Bill (Tu comprend ce qu'elles racontent ?)

-Nein, répondit son frère (Non)

-Sie muss schlafen. Gut nacht. On y va Ayumi (Elle doit dormir. Bonne nuit)

-Guten nacht Bill ! (Bonne nuit Bill !)

Sanako traîna Ayumi dans le couloir, pendant que celle-ci faisait des signes à son Bill. Une fois dans la chambre, Sanako barricada la porte pour que son amie ne tente pas une visite nocturne. Les deux adolescentes se mirent au lit et éteignirent la lumière.

-Bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves.

-Je suis en plein rêve

-…

-Quelle surprise quand même !

-Tais toi et dors

-Mais on est dans le même hôtel que Tokio Hotel !

-Tu es consciente qu'ils vont peut être changer d'endroit s'ils sont agressés par une hystérique qui leur fonce dessus quand elle les voit. Je regrette de t'avoir lâché.

-…

-Dors

Chapitre 3 fin 

Commentaires d'Ayumi:

Tout compte fait faudrait que cette histoire soit vrai. Vive les rêves.

Commentaires de Sanako:

Et tu croyais que j'avais attendu le chapitre 7 pour que tu vois ton Billou.


	4. Durch den Monsun

**Chapitre 4 :** Durch den Monsun

Troisième jour de séjour à Nekocity pour Ayumi et Sanako.

-Eh Ayumi attend moi !  
-Mais je veux voir s'ils ne sont pas dans le couloir !  
-Arrête ou je t'assomme.

-Gentille fille. (lol)

Ayumi calmée sous menace et Sanako allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuné. En passant devant une fenêtre, elles virent qu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau.

-Zut, on ne pourra rien faire aujourd'hui :-(  
-Pourquoi, c'est marrant la pluie :-)  
-Pourtant au concert, tu as râlé quand tu t'es fait arroser.  
-Oui, mais là c'est de l'eau, au concert c'était du soda -_-  
-…

Arrivée devant la salle à manger, un serveur de l'hôtel leur dit:

-Enschuldigung Fräulein aber wir haben kein Platz mehr, leur dit un serveur (Désolé mesdemoiselles, mais nous n'avons plus de place)  
-Oh non ! se plaint Ayumi.  
-Wir kommt später, répondit simplement Sanako (On viendra plus tard)  
-Warten ! Sie können mit uns essen, dit quelqu'un (Attendez ! Elles peuvent venir manger avec nous)  
-Aber… (Mais...)  
-Kein Problem, confirma une autre personne (Pas de problème)  
-Sa…Sa…Sanako ! Tu vois ce que je vois ?  
-Je vois que ce monde n'a pas sombré dans la décadence et l'égoïsme.  
-Tu es plus désespérante que moi -_-

Les deux adolescentes avaient été invitées à la table de…ou plutôt des…Tokio Hotel ! C'est ce qui s'appelle de la chance. Ayumi s'installa tout de suite près de Bill et Sanako, plus calme (pour ne pas changer), pris la chaise qui restait (entre Gustav et Tom). Elles commandèrent leur petit déjeuner habituel (voir le chapitre 3).

-Danke schon, remercia Sanako (Merci)  
-Es ist naturlich, répondit Bill avec son sourire colgate (C'est naturel)  
-Il est trop classe ! Souris un peu Sanako.  
-Laisse moi pioncer en paix !  
-Ich habe ihr schon sehen ? continua le chanteur (Je vous ai déjà vu ?)  
-Ja, ja, gestern Nacht und an das Koncert. (Oui, oui, la nuit dernière et au concert)  
-Ich erinnere mich an ihr. Du bist die Mädchen wie willst nicht singen (Je me souviens de vous. Tu es la fille qui ne voulais pas chanter)  
-Hum ? Ja. (Hum ? Oui)  
-Und du, du singst mit mich. (Et toi, tu as chanter avec moi)  
-Ja, ja, es ist mich (Oui, oui, c'est moi)  
-Kadomo -_- (Gamine)  
-Was sagt sie ? interrogea Georg (Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?)  
-Sie spricht in Japanisch. (Elle parle en japonais)  
-Baka (Imbécile)  
-Méchante.  
-? (les quatre ensemble )  
-Wir sind Französin aber Ayumi spricht zehr gut Deutch. (Nous sommes Françaises, mais Ayumi parle très bien allemand)  
-Wirklich ? fit Tom (Vraiment)  
-Ohne mein Wörterbuch, ich kann nicht gut sprechen. (Sans mon dictionnaire, je ne sais pas bien parler)

Les Tokio Hotel rigolèrent. Ayumi et Sanako continuèrent à discuter avec eux ou plutôt, Sanako et Ayumi déliraient et essayaient d'expliquer leurs délires en allemand à leur groupe préféré. Cela n'était pas facile, surtout entre deux fous rires, ce qui faisait rire toute la tablée.

-Wenn wir ein Einbrecher sehen, habe er Angst, expliquait Sanako Quand on voit un cambrioleur, il a peur)  
-Warum ? demanda Gustav (Pourquoi ?)  
-Weil wir ein Film machen wollen und wir brauchen ein Versuchskaninchen für der Kirshesaft, continua Ayumi (Parce qu'on veut faire un film et nous avons besoin d'un cobaye pour le jus de cerise)  
-Kirshesaft ? fit Georg interrogeateur (Jus de cerise ?)  
-Keine Frage bitte, dit Sanako (Pas de question s'il vous plait)  
-Ok, ria Tom.  
-C'est bon, on m'a pris pour une folle. Heureusement que j'ai cherché le dictionnaire.  
-C'est sûr.

Ayumi et Sanako rigolèrent toute seule. Elles regardèrent les quatre garçons, puis se regardèrent et repartirent dans un fou rire.

-Entschuldigung…Sie finden uns merkwürdig, nein ? Demanda Sanako (Excusez moi...vous nous trouvez bizarres, non ?)  
-Nein…hésita Gustav (Non...)  
-Wirklisch ? (Vraiment ?)  
-Ein bisschen, finit par répondre Tom (Un peu)  
-Cool.  
-Sie ist total verrückt, dit Ayumi résignée (Elle est folle)  
-Ich habe eine Frage, fit Sanako en levant la main comme une gamine (J'ai une question)  
-Ja ? Fit Bill pas rassuré (Oui ?)  
-Was machen Sie diese Tag ? Es regnet. (Que faîtes vous aujourd'hui ? Il pleut)  
-Nichts, déclara Georg (Rien)  
-Nichts ? Es ist viel. (Rien ? C'est beaucoup)  
-Ja, clar, se moqua Bill (Oui, c'est sûr)  
-Und Sie ? Was machen Sie mit diese Regen ? Demanda Tom sur le même ton (Et vous ? Que faîtes vous avec cette pluie ?)  
-Wir gehen spazieren, répondit Sananko fière (On vase promener)  
-Mit die Regen ? s'étonna Gustav (Avec la pluie ?)  
-Ja (Oui)  
-Euh, Sanako, tu es sûre ?  
-Tu n'as qu'a les inviter si tu veux, si ça peut te convaincre de bouger.  
-Wollen Sie mit uns gehen ? (Voulez-vous venir avec nous ?)  
-Was denkst du ? Frage Gustav (Qu'en penses-tu ?)  
-Und du ? Continua Tom (Et toi ?)  
-Ich weiss nicht, répondit Georg (Je sais pas)  
-Warum nicht ? Finit Bill (Pourquoi pas ?)  
-Ok, wir kommen mit. Wo gehen wir ? Interrogea Tom (Ok, on vient avec)  
-Da wo meine Fuß gehen. (Là où mes pieds iront)  
-…Sanako, tu es pire que moi.  
- :-)

La troupe alla donc dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Les Tokio Hotel devaient aussi demander la permission à leur manager. Pendant ce temps Ayumi squattait la salle de bain.

-Bon tu sors ?  
-Nan, j'ai pas fini !  
-Tu fais quoi là-dedans depuis 50 minutes ?  
-Je me change, maquille, etc.  
-Avec la pluie, ton maquillage va couler (niark niark)  
-C'est du waterproof !  
-Je te préviens que si tu sors pas, je pars sans toi.  
-Pourquoi tu stresses, tu vois que je suis prête.  
-Je vois surtout que tu as grillé un fusible.  
-…

Ayumi abordait une jolie veste rouge avec un pantacourt (l'avantage c'est de ne pas mouiller le bas ). Sanako avait préféré son jeans et un T-shirt noir (pas peur de l'eau moi). Leur sac sur le dos, elles sortirent dans le couloir pour attendre les garçons. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Ayumi, si tu commence à souler, on rentre à l'hôtel et je t'enferme dans la chambre, ok?  
-Oui.  
-Hallo ! Fit Bill avec enthousiasme (Salut !)  
-Schone Wetter. (Beau temps)  
-… (Ayumi et les « … »)

Et la joyeuse troupe alla braver la pluie toute la journée. Il n'y avait que peu de monde dans les rues. Même les voitures avaient déserté la ville. À midi, ils s'achetèrent des sandwichs et continuèrent de marcher en mangeant. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une plage.

-Ihr wollt schwimmen ? fit Sanako (Vous voulez nager ?)  
-Ein andere Tag, danke, répondit Bill (Un autre jour, merci)  
-Wir haben kein Badeanzug, trouva Gustav comme excuse (On n'a pas de maillot de bain)  
-Du bist nicht toll (Tu n'es pas drôle)  
-Die Sonne ! Fit Ayumi comme une demeurée (Le soleil !)

Une éclaircie vient à ce moment. La troupe alla se poser sur la plage. Sanako, qui savait où elle allait, avait mis son maillot de bain et se jeta dans la mer.

-Ayumi, elle est bonne, tu viens ?  
-Je peux pas, j'ai pas…  
-Menteuse, je sais que tu en a un.  
-J'y vais s'ils y vont.  
-Ihr wollt nicht mit uns schwimmen ? (Vous ne voulez pas nager avec nous ?)  
-Aber…ohne Badeanbzug…recommença Gustav (Mais...sans maillot de bain...)  
-Habt ihr Badeanzug an das Hotel ? (Avez-vous des maillot de bain à l'hotel ?)  
-Nein, répondit Tom (Non)  
-Wir konnen an diese Geschäft Badeanzug kaufen (On peut en acheter à ce magasin)  
-Ok, ich gehe schwimmen, capitula le guitariste (Ok, je viens nager)  
-Ich auch, suivit le batteur (Moi aussi)  
-Das Wasser ist kalt. (L'eau est froise)  
-Tom, Gustav, kommt ! (Tom, Gustav, venez !)

Après quelques essayages et achats, les deux adolescentes s'amusaient dans l'eau avec le guitariste et le batteur du groupe. Bill préférait rester sur la plage, de peur de prendre froid et perdre sa voix (compréhensible) et Georg était fatigué. Dans l'eau, ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Se coulant mutuellement, bataille de jais d'eau,… L'après midi passa vite, de plus que le soleil était revenu et que la chaleur régnait. Après s'être sécher sous le soleil, la troupe rentra à l'hôtel, fatigué, mais heureux. Devant les chambres des filles, ils se quittèrent.

-Quelle bonne journée, Sanako !  
-Pourquoi tu n'est pas restée avec ton Bill sur la plage ?  
-Pour pas être envahissante.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi…  
-Vaut mieux pas…  
-EH ! Ce soir, c'est une soirée spéciale ! Il y a comme une boum à l'hôtel !  
-Tu veux vraiment y aller ?  
-Ouiiiiiiii, après le repas !  
-J'abandonne.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Commentaire d'Ayumi:

Was für einer schönes tage. A la plage c'est classe.

Commentaires de Sanako:

Trop bien la plage ! Surtout la pluie ! Pas besoin de douche


	5. Freunde bleiben

**Chapitre 5 :** Freunde bleiben ?

Après le repas (Ayumi n'a pas mangé de pâtes cette fois ), les deux adolescentes montèrent se préparer pour la soirée dansante.

-J'espère qu'il y aura des jeunes, dit Sanako.  
-M'enfiche, tant que Bill y est, répondit Ayumi.  
-Comme s'il avait le droit ! On a déjà eu de la chance qu'ils puissent se promener avec nous.  
-Avoue que tu aimerais aussi voir ton Tom à cette soirée.  
-Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de lui. Mais bon, une citation dit "Vis tes rêves et rêves pas ta vie".  
-Tout à fait d'accord.

La discussion continuait pendant qu'elles se changeaient et maquillaient. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ayumi était en noir et blanc. Une longue jupe blanche qui cachait jusqu'à ses sandales noires comme son débardeur. La seule touche de couleur dans ces nuances était son maquillage "papillon" (à cause des couleurs). Sanako, en punk qui se respecte, avait une jupe rouge à carreaux (avec la ceinture en cuir et les épingles) et un T-shirt blanc sous un débardeur en résille noir. Ses rangers avaient était nettoyés pour l'occasion. Son maquillage était à la Bill, sans l'être (ombre à paupière iris et pas noir).

-Tu me promets de pas chercher Bill du regard toutes les cinq minutes ?  
-Oui, promit Ayumi.  
-Sinon, personne ne t'invitera à danser.  
-Mais si je regarde un peu …  
-Tu as le droit à deux secondes quand on arrive, pas plus.  
-C'est pas juste.  
-Pauvre chou, je compatis sincèrement à ta douleur.  
-Merci.  
-Je blaguais -_-

-Bon, il faut y aller. Ayumi, fait pas la tête ! On dirait un…une…enfin quelque chose de pas bien !

Et c'est gaiement qu'elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur ! Et oui, elles ne prirent pas l'escalier cette fois ! (je l'aime bien cette escalier moi)

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Ayumi prudente.  
-Si on prend l'escalier, tu risque de marcher sur ta robe ou de te décoiffer. Là tu es en sécurité.  
-…

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle se dirigèrent vers le jardin. La fête se déroulait mi-extérieur, mi-intérieur.

-Voilà, tu as deux secondes maintenant, lui annonça Sanako.  
-Je cherche …  
-Deux…un trois-quarts…un et demi…un un quart…un…trois quart…un demi…un quart…zéro ! Time out !  
-Nooooon ! Je l'ai pas trouvé.  
-Et tu vas faire la tête toute la soirée ?  
-Non…enfin peut être…  
-Tu le reverras un jour.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Non.

-Je rigole -_-

C'est sur un fou rire (Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas moi-même) que les deux filles rentrèrent dans la salle où la boum battait son plein. Elles se trouvèrent deux chaises de libre près d'une table.

-Wollen Sie etwas trinken ? demanda un serveur (Voulez-vous boir quelque chose ?)  
-Ja, zwei Ananassaft bitte, répondit Ayumi (Oui, deux jus d'ananas s'il vous plait)

Et le serveur repartit pour leur ramener leur jus d'ananas. Elles le sirotaient tranquillement quand un garçon les aborda.

-Hallo hübsch Mädchen, les aborda un garçon (Salut jolie jeune filles)  
-Hallo, répondit Sanako.  
-Hi !  
-Was sind eure Namen ? (Quels sont vos noms ?)  
-Ayumi und sie ist … (Ayumi et elle c'est...)  
-Sanako. Und du ? Was ist dein Name ? (Sanako. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?)  
-Ich heiße Franz. Wer will mit mir tanzen ? (Je m'appelle Franz. Qui veut danser avec moi ?)  
-Ayumi will. (Ayumi veut.)  
-Mais Sanako…  
-Je t'attends ici, t'inquiète, je surveille ton jus d'ananas.

Et Ayumi se dirigea vers la piste de danse avec Franz. La musique était assez rythmée (vive le rock) et donc Ayumi dansa avec son cavalier. Si ça avait était un slow, elle n'aurait même pas bougé le petit doigt. Ce genre de danse, elle le réserve pour son futur copain (on se demande qui c'est ). La danse finie, Franz et elle se dirent à une autre danse peut être. Regagnant la table où l'attendait Sanako, Ayumi eut une surprise. Sanako avait disparu, mais à sa place attendait un jeune homme androgyne.

-Hallo Ayumi !  
-B…B…Bill ? O.O  
-Ja ? Deine Freundin tanzt mit Tom, Gustav und Georg (comment on ne peut pas danser à plusieurs ?) (Oui ? Ton amie danse avec Tom, Gustav et Georg)  
-Danke Sanako (Merci Sanako)

-Du tanzst nicht ? (Tu ne dans pas ?)  
-Sanako sagt :"Du bleibst hier. Wenn Ayumi kommt und findet nieman, wurde sie in Panik versetzen" (Sanako a dit: "Tu restes ici. Quand Ayumi revient et trouve personne, elle paniquera")  
-Sanako -_-  
-Ah ! Ayumi ! Und Franz ?  
-Was Franz ? Du tanzst nicht mehr ? (pourquoi on parle en allemand ?) (Quoi Franz ? Tu danse plus ?)  
-Nein, je suis fatiguée. Et puis j'en ai marre du matage.  
-Quelle idée de s'habiller comme ça -_-  
-C'est ma fierté de punk.

-Danke Bill für der Wärter spielen. Et Ayumi, tu ne veux pas danser ? Je me sens assez en forme pour danser sur deux chansons (Merci Bill pour avoir jouer le gardien)  
-Non, ils ne les passeront pas.  
-Que tu crois, j'ai discuté avec le mec de la sono et il veut bien les passer. Il attend que je lui dise.  
-Ok, on y va !  
-Tom, Gustav, ihr kennt der "Macarenas Tanz" ? (Tom, Gustav, vous connaissez la danse de la Macarena ,)  
-Ein bisschen…dit Tom pas très rassuré (Un peu...)  
-Kommt mit mir (Vennez avec moi)  
-Bill, Georg, ihr kommt auch ? (Bille, Georg, vous vennez aussi ?)  
-Ich bin mude, déclara Georg (Je suis fatigué)  
-OK, ich komme. Georg, es stört dich nicht ? (Ok, je viens. Georg, ça te dérange pas ?)  
-Nein. (Non)

Une fois sur la piste, Sanako fit signe à Marco (le gars de la sono) de lancer la première chanson. C'est musique, c'est vieux comme le monde pour des jeunes comme ce groupe d'adolescents, mais quand on danse dessus, on s'amuse toujours autant. Sanako était à fond dedans, Ayumi un peu moins et les garçons essayaient de suivre. Peu à peu, ils y arrivèrent, mais c'était la fin de la chanson.

-C'était que l'échauffement. Maintenant LE tube de l'été avec LA danse. Attention …Warning…tu es prête Ayumi ?  
-Oui ?…  
-C'est parti !

La musique suivante était "Yakalelo" (j'ai pas pu résister). Sanako danse dessus depuis ses sept-huit ans (elle en a bientôt seize). Mais pour la suivre, faut bien connaître les mouvements. Donc avant que la chanson démarre, elle donna un petit cours à ceux qui voulaient. Tout le monde s'amusait comme des fous. A la fin, ils applaudirent Marco (il n'a rien foutu mais bon).

-Ich liebe diesen Tanz ! (J'adore cette danse !)  
-Es ist immer das selbst Ding, commença Tom (C'est tout le temps la mêm chose)  
-Aber es ist anstrent, finit Gustav (Mais c'est fatigant)  
-Ich will eine Pause ! (Je veux une pause !)  
-Tu es sûre Ayumi ? Tu entends cette musique ?  
-Ce Marco a que de la bonne musique (deviné quel genre c'est)  
-Willst du tanzen ? demanda Bill (Veux-tu danser ?)  
-Ja, naturlich ! (là vous avez trouvé)

Ayumi et Billou (oups, une mauvaise habitude) partirent en direction de la piste. Georg avait aussi trouvé une fille avec qui danser (et pourquoi pas hein ?). Gustav squattait au bar pour avoir à boire.

-Hallo, willst du tanzst ? aborda un jeune homme (Salut, tu veux danser ?)  
-Nein, ich bin mude (Non, je suis fatiguée)  
-Und ein andere Tanz ? insista l'adolescent (Et une autre danse ?)  
-Vielleicht, aber nicht diese Jahr. (Peut être, mais pas cette année)

Et le garçon repartit penaud. Pourtant Sanako n'était pas fatiguée.

-Ich mag nicht diese Tanz. Ich habe eine schlecht Erinnerung - (Je n'aime pas cette danse. J'ai un mauvais souvenir)  
-Ich tanze nicht gern auch, dit Tom (Je n'aime pas danser non plus)  
-Aber, du tanzst gut. Ich habe ein Video wo du tanzst. Gustav auch, déclara Sanako entousiaste (Mais tu danses bien. J'ai une vidéo où tu danse. Gustav aussi.)  
-Wo hast du das finden ? (Où as-tu trouvé ça ?)  
-Auf Internet. Ich finde viel Video lustig über Tokio Hotel (Sur internet. Je trouve beaucoup de vidéo drôle sur Tokio Hotel)  
-Wirklich - (Vraiment)  
-Ein ist mir dir und die Musik "I'm too sexy". (Une avec toi et la musik "I'm too sexy")  
-Ich will das sehen (Je veux voir ça)  
-Wenn du ein Komputer haben. (Si tu as un ordinateur)  
-Ein Komputer…ein Komputer… (Un ordinateur...un ordinateur...)  
-Ayumi und Bill tanzen gut. Sie ist mit die Engel. (Ayumi et Bill danse bien. Elle est avec les anges)  
-Ja, ich sehe das. Du hast sagt, dass du eine schlecht Erinnerung mit ein Slow hast. (Oui, je vois ça. Tu as dit aue tu avais un mauvais souvenir avec un slow)  
-Ja -_-  
-Warum ? (Pourquoi ?)  
-Ich tanze mit ein Freund aber er wurde verliebt von mir. (J'ai dansé avec un ami, mais il était amoureux de moi)  
-Und du ? (Et toi ?)  
-Er ist nur ein Freud für ich. Er war unerträglich nach. (il est juste un ami pour moi. Il était insupportable après ça)  
-Kein Glück. (Pas de chance)  
-Ja.  
-Mit wem willst du ein Slow tanzen ? (Avec qui tu danserai un slow ?)  
-Mein Freund oder mit ein Bekannt, wenn kein Missverständnis hat. (Avec un ami, ou une connaissance, sans qu'il y ai de malentendu)  
-Die Musik ist abschließen. (La musique est finie)  
-Sanako !  
-C'était bien cette danse ? C'était comment chez les anges ?  
-Merveilleux  
-Encore des habits qui ne seront plus lavés -_-  
-Et toi avec Tom ?  
-On cherche un ordinateur. Tu sais les drogués d'informatique comme moi…  
-T'es pas drôle -_-  
-On a juste discuté de tout et de rien.  
-Tu as du beaucoup rire.  
-Juste en pensant une vidéo.  
-Il y a de nouveau de la musique rythmée.  
-Alors j'y vais Tom, du kommst ?  
-Aber…  
-Angsthase ! (Peureux !)  
-Warte, ich komme ! (Attends, je viens !)  
-Elle a pris de l'assurance.

Ayumi serai bien retournée danser, mais elle préférait rester près de son Billou. Elle était sur un petit nuage, et n'arrivait pas à redescendre sur terre.

-Ayumi ? Es geht ? (Ayumi ? Ca va ,)  
-Ja, ja, immer. (oui, oui, toujours)  
-Du schlafst ? (Tu dors ?)  
-Nein, ich träume (Non, je rêve)  
-Was ist dein Träume ? (Quel est ton rêve ?)  
-Ich habe nicht mehr Träume. (Je n'ai plus de rêve)  
-Was war dein Träume ? (Quel était ton rêve ?)  
-Sein mit dich (Être avec toi)  
-Ok. Wo sind sie alle ? (Ok. Où sont-ils tous ?)  
-Tom und Sanako tanzen, Gustav wartet für ein Getränk (et oui, il y a beaucoup de monde) und Georg, ich weiß nicht. (Tom et Sanako dansent, Gustav attend pour boire et Georg, je sais pas.  
-Ayumi, la fête va se finir. On va se coucher ?  
-Déjà ?  
-Tu préfères partir en même temps que tout le monde et mourir écrasée ?  
-Après mûre réflexion…je viens avec toi.  
-Wo gehen sie ? demanda Gustav (Où vont-elles ?)  
-Sie gehen schlafen, ich glaube, répondit Bill (Elles vont se coucher je pense)  
-Ich bin auch müde, continua Tom (Je suis aussi fatigué)  
-Ich auch (Il l'était déjà avant Georg ) (Moi aussi)  
-Warten bitte, wir kommen mit, les interpela Bill (Attendez s'il vous plait, on vient avec)  
-Schnell, les pressa Sanako (Vite)

Et toute la troupe sortirent de la pièce noire de monde. Sanako, ayant encore un peu d'énergie, se dirigea vers les escaliers (ils m'ont manqué).

-Tu veux ma mort ?  
-Prend l'ascenseur si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre.  
-Sadique  
-Et fière de l'être.  
-…

Le groupe se divisa en deux catégories : d'un côté, les fatigués qui comprend Ayumi, Gustav et Georg et de l'autre, les sportifs (tu parles, moi sportive lol) avec Sanako, Bill et Tom. Les premiers prirent l'ascenseur et les autres les escaliers. Tous se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte de la chambre 201 (celles des garçons sont au fond du couloir) pour se dire bonne nuit.

-Encore une super journée de passée. Si elles sont toutes comme ça…  
-C'est là que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et que tout à coup tu entends : Ayumi, réveilles-toi.

-Je plaisante.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle.  
-Je sais, mais ça me fait rire. Guten Nacht Ayumi und träumt nicht über Bill. (Bonne nuit Ayumi et rêve pas de Bill)  
-Mission impossible.  
-Tient, c'est la sonnerie que je t'ai attribuée.  
-…

**Fin du chapitre 5**

Commentaires d'Ayumi

Que j'aime les fêtes. Surtout quand Bill est avec. Dis donc Sanako, on dirait que t'as tapé dans l'œil à ton Tom.

Commentaires de Sanako:

Qu'est-ce que tu crois….en fait non, je crois pas -_- surtout s'il voit la vidéo…


	6. Thema nr1

**Chapitre 6 :** Thema nr. 1

-Ayumi…faut se réveiller…  
-ZzZzZzZzZzZ.  
-Elle est sage quand elle dort, on dirait un ange, mais bon. Pas de quartier !

Sanako secoua Ayumi comme un Orangina.

-Nan, je ne veux pas me réveiller, je suis en plein rêve.  
-C'est la réalité qui t'appelle.  
-Mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne veux pas voir que j'ai rêvé tous ce qui c'est passé.  
-Je t'assure que tu n'as pas rêvé si ça peux te convaincre de te lever.

Ayumi ouvrit un œil pour vérifier les dires de son amie. Quand elle vit que Sanako avait raison, elle se leva. Les adolescentes s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Pas de Tokio Hotel en vu, Ayumi était déçue.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils allaient rester la semaine comme nous ?  
-Ben oui…  
-…Bon, peut être qu'ils ont déjà mangé...

Ayumi fut de nouveau joyeuse à l'idée de son Bill était encore là.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui, demanda Ayumi.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de beaucoup bouger.  
-Pourquoi tu prends toujours les escaliers alors -_-  
-On va à la plage ? En avant goût de la Corse.  
-A nous la plage !

Les deux filles se préparèrent en vitesse pour être les premières sur le sable fin car par un temps pareil, elles se doutaient pas qu'il y aurait du monde. Mais en arrivant sur place, peu de monde avait eu la même idée qu'elles.

-On va se baigner ?  
-Si on faisait des longueurs ? Proposa Sanako.  
-Comment tu veux faire ça ?  
-On nage droit devant soi jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la terre de nouveau et on fait demi-tour.  
-La terre la plus proche c'est l'Angleterre -_-  
-Ça pourrai être marrant. On fait 20 longueurs ?  
-...

Elles continuèrent à se chamailler dans l'eau. Elle n'était pas trop froide, même si c'était la Mer du Nord. Elles s'amusèrent toute la matinée. À midi, elles sortirent de l'eau pour aller se restaurer à un restaurant de plage.

-On y retourne ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Non, après un repas, il faut attendre deux heures avant de retourner dans l'eau.  
-Et un bain de soleil, ça marche ?  
-Bien sûr.

Ayumi et Sanako s'installèrent sur leur serviette afin de faire bronzette.

-Tu ne mets pas de crème solaire ,Sanako ?  
-Pas peur du soleil, moi.  
-Mais si tu as un coup de soleil…  
-Je n'en ai jamais. Je vais faire un somme.  
-Jusqu'à quand ?  
-Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille.  
-…

Sanako, aidée par la chaleur, s'endormit profondément. Ayumi se badigeonna de crème solaire et se laissa rôtir au soleil. De temps en temps, Ayumi se retournai pour ne pas être blanche d'un côté et bronzée de l'autre. Sanako, dans son sommeil, faisait de même (l'instinct, je vous le dis). Une heure passa, puis deux.

-Sanako, on va se baigner ?  
-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ (ça c'est du sommeil)  
-Bon j'y vais toute seule alors.  
-ZzZzZzZzZZ.  
-…

Ayumi abandonna Sanako au soleil brûlant pour aller dans l'eau fraîche. Là, Ayumi fit une rencontre qui l'étonna.

-Franz ? Und… Franz ? Du bist zwei ? (Franz ? Et...Franz ? Tu es deux ?)  
-Nein, er ist mein Bruder, Alphonse, répondit Franz (non, c'est mon frère, Alphonse.  
-Hallo, du bist Ayumi ? fit Alphonse (Salut, tu es Ayumi ?  
-Ja.  
-Aber, du bist allein ? constata Franz (Mais tu es toute seule ?)  
-Nein, meine Freundin schlaft dort. (Non, mon amie dort là-bas)  
-Warum kommt sie nicht mit dich ? interrogea Alphonse (Pourquoi elle ne vient pas avec toi ?)  
-Ich mag lieber wenn sie schlaft. Sie ist verrückt. Sie will nach England schwimmen. (je préfère quand elle dort. Elle est folle. Elle veut nager jusqu'en Angleterre)  
-Ja, ich verstehe -_- répondit Franz (Oui, je comprends)

Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent de bavarder tout en s'amusant dans l'eau. Et Sanako pendant ce temps ? Elle cuisait au soleil, mais ne se réveillait pas pour autant. La chaleur a un effet somnifère sur elle. Mais un groupe de personnes bienveillantes passait dans le coin et vit la pauvre viande cramée échouée toute seule (c'est moi ça ).

-Sie brannt…fit un batteur (Elle brûle)  
-Habt ihr Sonnencreme ? demanda un chanteur (Vous avez de la crème solaire ?)  
-Sie hat ein, répondit le bassiste (Elle en a une)  
-Sie schlaft gut, constata le guitariste (Elle dort bien)  
-Ja, fit le chanteur.

En bons samaritains, et pour rafraîchir le dos brûlant de Sanako, l'un d'eux lui mit de la crème solaire. Comme son dos chaud entra en contact avec la pommade fraîche, Sanako émergea un peu.

-Hum….quoiquiya ? (traduction: qu'est ce qui ce passe ?)  
-Hallo !  
-Gustav ?  
-Ja.  
-Bill ? Georg ?  
-Und ich ? s'indigna Tom (Et moi ?)  
-Tom ! Was machst du mit die Sonnencreme ? (Tom ! Que fais-tu avec la crème solaire ?)  
-Dein Rücken war brennend heiß, répondit le guitariste (Ton dos cramait)  
-Danke (Merci)  
-Sanako, regarde qui j'ai renc…  
-Trois, deux, un …attention les oreilles !  
-BIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL !  
-Discrète -_- Hallo Franz und …  
-Alphonse  
-Elric ?  
-Was ?  
-Nichts. Kann ich Al sagt und nicht Alphonse ? (Rien. Je peux dire Al et pas Alphonse ?)  
-Sanako, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Bill ?  
-Rien, je viens de me réveiller. Et puis, il n'est pas seul.  
-Ah, je n'avais pas vu  
-…baka -_-  
-Was macht ihr hier ? demanda Ayumi (Que faîtes vous ici ?)  
-Spatzieren und ihr ? répondit Bill (Promenade et vous ?)  
-Schwimmen, déclara Franz (Nage)  
-Schlafen…und brennen (Dormir et...brûler)

*rire*

-Wir müssen in die Bokura gehen, dit Sanako (On doit rentrer au Bokura)  
-Wir kommen mit, proposa Franz (On vient avec)  
-Auf viedersehen ! saluèrent les Tokio Hotel.  
-Tchuss.

Franz et Al raccompagnèrent donc les deux adolescentes. Il était 18h quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Ils se séparèrent à la réception et les filles prirent les escaliers (ça muscle les jambes) avant d'aller dans leur chambre.

-Le pauvre, fit tristement Sanako.  
-Qui ?  
-Ben Franz.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il avait tellement d'espoir, mais tu lui à foutu un sacré vent.  
-Hein, de quoi, je ne comprends rien.  
-Il voulait sortir avec toi ! Il te dévore des yeux depuis le premier jour et toi, tu cries juste "Bill" comme une folle sortie de l'asile.  
-Premier jour ?  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas des deux mecs qui t'ont aidé à porter tes valises dans l'escalier, mon grand ami ?  
-Oups, je ne les ai pas reconnus.  
-Maintenant il a le cœur brisé…  
-Tu crois ?  
-Je sais pas s'il s'en remettra (sortez les mouchoir pour ce pauvre perso secondaire)  
-Faut faire quelque chose ! Vite !  
-Ayumi ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Il s'en est très bien remis.

-Tu es trop naïve. Bon, faut dormir (elles ont déjà mangé)

-Tu es muette ?  
-Blessée dans mon ego. Je me sens idiote.  
-Moi, je suis fière d'être idiote.

Sanako éteignit la lumière et les deux adolescentes partirent pour le pays des rêves. Ayumi faisait des songes peuplés de Bill tandis que Sanako, plus terre à terre, rêvait de voir les Sex Pistols en concert (plus possible vu que Sid Vicious est mort).

-Hum…zik…sup…on… *parle dans son sommeil* (bonne musique, super son)  
-ZzZzZzZzZzZz.  
-…id…ène…tare… (Sid emmène ta guitare)  
-ZzZzZzZzZzZz.  
-…meil…mir… (vi je rêve de dormir dans mes rêves -)  
-ZzZzZzZzZzZz.

Tout est calme dans la chambre 201. Mais la porte s'entrebâilla et des garçons entrèrent en catimini. Sans un bruit, ils se glissèrent dans l'espace entre les deux lits jumeaux.

-Sie schlafen gut, constata Bill (Elles dorment bien)  
-Ja, zehr gut, approuva Georg (Oui, très bien)  
-Eins, zwei, drei, compta Gustav (Un, deux, trois)  
-Aufstehen ! Crièrent les jumeaux (Debout !)

Les deux garçons avaient crié dans l'oreille des deux endormies. Ayumi se réveilla en sursaut.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
-Hast Du gut geschlaft ? (Tu as bien dormis ?)  
-Bill ? Ich träume ? (Bill ? Je rêve ?)  
-Nein.  
-Wir haben ein Problem, fit Tom (On a un problème)  
-Was ? frage Gustav (Quoi ?)  
-Sie schlaft noch -_- (Elle dort encore)  
-…mir…ore…id (veux dormir encore Sid)  
-Wenn sie schlaft, kann nicht sie aufweken, expliqua Ayumi (quand elle dort, rien ne peut la réveiller)  
-Wirkilch ? interrogea Georg (Vraiment ?)  
-…jour…enne…ood…ove…clo… (bonjour Vivienne Westwood, I love your clothes)  
-Hast du verstehen ? demanda Gustav (Tu as compris ?)  
-Nein und du ? répondit Tom (non et toi ?)  
-Niemand kann sie verstehen (à part Ayumi parfois.) (Personne ne peut la comprendre)

Les garçons discutèrent avec Ayumi des différents moyens qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour réveiller Sanako (C'est qui, qui soule son monde )

-Wir konnen sie rufen ? proposa Bill (On peut l'appeler ?)  
-Ich habe schon einmal versuchen. Zehn minuten und schlaft noch ! (J'ai déjà essayé. Dix minutes et elle dormais encore !)  
-Mit wasser ? fit alors Gustav (Avec de l'eau)  
-Schon probiert. Kein Ergebnis. (Déjà essayé. Pas de résultat)  
-Kitzeln ? demanda Tom (Chatouiller ?)  
-Warum nicht. Sie ist kitzelt.(kitzelt: chatouilleuse ?) (Pourquoi pas. Elle est chatouilleuse)

Gustav et Tom tentèrent donc de la chatouiller, mais Sanako dormait dans une position tellement bizarre que se fut difficile (et oui genre la tête en arrière, un pied au-dessus de la couverture, les jambes faisant un angle droit…je vous jure qu'il m'arrive de dormir comme ça)

-Sie ist komisch…constata Tom (Elle est bizarre)  
-…mi…ka…ors (Ayumi, baka, dors)  
-Je me sens insultée, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi -_-  
-Was konnen wir noch machen ? désepéra Bill (Qu'est-ce qu'on peut encore faire ?)  
-Schütteln sie ? Proposa Gustav (La secouer ?)

Là tout le monde s'y mis. Et pas que pour la secouer, Ayumi lui lança même un coussin (vengeance des premiers chapitres ?). Cela tourna vite à la bataille de polochons. Mais Sanako leva la tête, les yeux entrouverts. Tous s'arrêtèrent.

-Hum…ZzZzZzZzZz.  
-Cette fille est un vrai loir -_-

Faux espoirs pour la joyeuse bande. Quoique…ils avaient fait assez de bruit pour que, dans son demi-sommeil, elle se réveille. Mais par pantouflardise, elle garda les yeux fermés. Le fait de savoir faire semblant de dormir est un art très difficile (essayez, vous verrez, il y a toujours un truc qui vous trahit)

-Sie schlaft immer noch, constata Tom (Elle dort encore)  
-Sie wartet sein Prinz (Elle attend son prince)  
-Wie ist er ? demanda Bill (Qui c'est ?)  
-Ayumi cesse de dire des fariboles !  
-Sie ist aufweken ! dit Gustav (Elle est réveillée !)  
-Hast du ein Prinz ? interrogea Georg (As-tu un prince ?)  
-Ja, vielleicht. Warum sind ihr da ? (Oui, peut être. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?)  
-Für sagen "Gut Nacht" répondit Bill avec un sourire colgate (Pour dire "bonne nuit")  
-Für das ? Du wekst mich für das auf ? (Pour ça ? Tu m'a réveillé pour ça ?)  
-Ja, continua-t-il.

Le pauvre Bill se pris un coussin dans la figure. Ayumi répliqua (on attaque pas Bill impunément) et une nouvelle bataille commença. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue et s'endormirent.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

Commentaires d'Ayumi

Quelle endormie. Pas moyen de te réveiller. T'as même pas réagi à l'appelle de ton Prinz.

Commentaire de Sanako:

Que veux tu, moi quand je dors, je dors. C'est comme ça. C'est pas comme la _Belle au bois dormant_ qui se réveille avec son Prinz.


	7. Rette mich

**Chapitre 7 :** Rette mich

-Hum…j'ai l'impression d'avoir été dans un mixer…C'est quoi ça ? Je dors sur quoi moi ?

Sanako fut surprise de voir la réponse. Les garçons avaient élu domicile pour un soir chez elles.

-Ils sont mignons comme ça

Ayumi dormait, la tête sur le ventre de son Bill qui avait ses pieds près de la tête du lit. Gustav avait la même position de Bill, mais comme un miroir, leurs têtes l'une à côté de l'autre (vous avez compris la disposition ?). Sur le lit de Sanako, cette dernière avait dormit entre Tom et Georg (devinez de quel côté je dormais).

-Je crois que je vais encore un peu profiter de ce moment, mais avant, il faut immortaliser la pose d'Ayumi.

Sanako chercha son appareil photo et pris son amie avec son Billou (gomen).

-Zut, j'ai aussi envie d'une photo, moi. Hum *elle réfléchit*…C'est un numérique, on va tenter l'impossible.

Après beaucoup d'essais infructueux, elle abandonna. Elle reposa son numérique et se rendormit.

-C'était quoi ce flash ? Sanako ?  
-ZzZzZzZzZz  
-Où je suis ? Bill ? Bill ! Oups…tient, l'appareil de Sanako ? *prend l'appareil* Ah, il vient de là le flash, c'est gentil. Elle dort encore ? Jolie cliché. Je vais lui rendre la pareil.

Elle aussi profita encore de ce moment rare après avoir pris son amie en photo. Quelques heures plus tard, tous commencèrent à émerger peu à peu et à s'étonner de la position où ils étaient

-Entschuldigung…s'excusa Tom (Désolé...)  
-Es ist nichts, répondit Sanako (C'est rien)  
-Ich bin ein gut Kopfkissen ? demanda Bill (Je suis un bon oreiller ?)  
-Ja, sehr bequem, sourit Ayumi (Oui, très confortable)  
-Ich habe hunger ! cria Sanako (J'ai faim !)  
-Toi ?  
-Jaaaaaa !  
-Trop zarbe.  
-Frühstuck, wir kommen ! (Petit déjeuner, on arrive !)  
-…

Toute la troupe descendit pour se retrouver autour d'une grande table (ils ne sont pas descendu en pyjama). Sanako, la fille qui mange le moins au monde, avait faim ! Disons plutôt qu'elle a mangé la même chose que d'habitude avec plus d'appétit.

Le reste de la journée se passa chacun dans son coin. Les Tokio Hotel avaient du boulot qui les attendaient. Ils ne se virent plus de la journée, ni le soir d'ailleurs (comment faire qu'une journée passe dans une fanfic ).

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai pas vu Bill aujourd'hui ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !  
-Et ce matin ?  
-Ça ne compte pas ! Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif.  
-Regarde le DVD du concert, ça te passera.  
-Il y a pas de lecteur DVD -_-  
-Tu ne le connais pas par cœur ?

-Bonne nuit, compte les Bill pour t'endormir.  
-Un Bill, deux Bill, trois Bill… (imaginez des Bill sautant au-dessus d'une barrière lol)

Un jour, une nuit. Voici le sixième jour à Nekocity ! Et c'est l'avant dernier avant leur départ. Sanako se sentait raplapla. Ayumi non plus n'avait pas la pêche, mais pour une autre raison.

-Tu feras comment quand on sera à Otasheim ? Tu ne le verras plus non plus.  
-Nooooooooooon !  
-…

Un petit déjeuner rapide et les deux adolescentes étaient en route pour les magasins. C'était leur journée shopping. Elles firent les boutiques de souvenirs.

-Regardes ça ! T'imagine si je l'offre à ma sœur.  
-Lol, la pauvre.  
-Oh, le jolie coquillage !  
-Tu trouve les même sur la plage pour moins cher -_-  
-…

Et puis tous les autres commerces qu'elles avaient repérés les premiers jours.

-Là ! Il faut qu'on rentre ! s'exclama Sanako.  
-Tu es sûre ? C'est un magasin pour gotique…  
-Et alors, on peut trouver de chouettes trucs.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sanako entraina Ayumi à l'intérieur. Elles prirent des vêtements et les essayèrent, commentant sur le look de sa camarade. Alors que Sanako ressortait de la cabine en gotique lolita (cherchez des images de gotique lolita, c'est trop beau, mais spécial), elle se figea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Retournes-toi et tu verras.

Ayumi tourna le tête et vit le garçon qui venait de rentrer. Au dehors, trois autres attendaient ou plutôt, ils pointaient du doigt une personne à l'intérieur de la boutique.

-Repérée. Zut. Je vais me changer, tu m'attends, ok ? Pas de bêtise.  
-Mais j'allais rien faire !  
-Même pas te précipiter vers ce gars là-bas ?  
-Moi ? Jamais !

Sanako rentra dans la cabine pour se changer et passer de la poupée gotique à la punk de tous les jours. Elles sortirent saluer les trois garçons.

-Ihr macht die Geschäft ? demanda Georg (Vous faîtes les magasins ?)  
-Ja, répondit Ayumi.  
-Du ähnelst eine Puppe, commenta Gustav (Tu ressembalit à une poupée)  
-Ich weiß…Ayumi, ich gehe nach die andere Geschäft. (Je sais...Ayumi, je vais à l'autre magasin)  
-Ok.  
-Auf vierdersehen.

Sanako partie en vitesse vers un autre magasin. C'était un magasin de sport. Sanako se dirigea vers le rayon pour mec (il y a toujours des super fringues là-bas). Le vendeur s'interrogea d'ailleurs, mais bon, le client est roi. Elle se prit quelques t-shirt et pull et alla les essayer. Bien sûr ils étaient trop grand, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

Pendant ce temps, Ayumi discutait avec Bill (sortit de la boutique), Gustav et Georg.

-Ja, morgen. (Oui, demain)  
-Schon, s'exclama Gustav (Déjà)  
-Ihr wird uns fehlen, ajouta Bill (Vous nous manquerez)  
-Wirklich ? (Vraiment ?)  
-Ja, répondit Georg  
-Bill, ich muss an die Geschäft gehen ! dit Tom (Bill, je doit allez au magasin !)  
-Reist uns in die Bokura nach, fit son frère (Retrouve nous à l'hotel Bokura)  
-Ok. Entschuldigung Ayumi. (Ok. Désolé Ayumi)  
-Auf vierdersehen Tom.  
-Tchuss !  
-Er hat sein letze T-shirt Löcher gemacht, expliqua Bill (Il a fait un trou dans son dernier T-shirt)

Ayumi continua de discuter avec Bill, Gustav et Georg. Tom, lui, pris la direction d'un magasin de vêtements. Une fois dedans, il se dirigea vers le rayon de sa marque préférée. Fallait qu'il trouve un T-shirt, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se balader torse nu (quoi que…ce n'est pas gênant ).

-Das ist ein schon T-shirt ! (Ça c'est un super T-shirt)  
-Il est classe celui-là.  
-Sanako ?  
-Tom ?  
-Was machst du hier ? Es ist Herrenbekleidung. (Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est les vêtements pour homme)  
-Na und ? (Oui et ?)  
-Du bist ein Mädchen. (Tu es une fille)  
-Ich habe ein Herrenpyjama. (J'ai un pyjama d'homme)  
-Die rote ? (Le rouge ?)  
-Ja, von meine Bruder. (Oui de mon frère)  
-Du hast ein Bruder ? (Tu as un frère ?)  
-Ja, leider -_- Und du, was machst du hier ? (Oui, malheureusement. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?)  
-Mein letze T-shirt hat Löcher und ich kann nicht mit freiem Oberkörper herumlaufen. (Mon dernier T-shirt à des trous et je peux pas me promener torse nu)  
-Warum nicht ? Ich will dein Bauchmuskeln sehen (Pourquoi pas ? Je veux voir tes abdos)  
-Wirklich ? (Vraiment ?)  
-Ich sage nicht nein aber wir sind noch nicht genug intim. (Je dirai pas non, mais on n'est pas assez intime)  
-Was meinst du über diese T-shirt ? (Que penses-tu de ce T-shirt ?)  
-Viel schwartz, cool ! (Beaucoup de noir, cool !  
-Du magst schwartz ? (Tu aimes le noir ?)  
-Die Farbe oder dein Lied ? (La couleur ou la chanson ?)  
-Ich meinst über die Farbe aber warum nicht über mein Lied. (Je pensais à la couleur, mais pourquoi pqs la chanson aussi)  
-Ich mag die Farbe und die Lied. (J'aime la couleur et la chanson)  
-Danke. (merci)  
-Kann ich dein T-shirt mit Löcher haben ? (Je peux avoir ton T-shirt avec les trous ?)  
-Warum ? (Pourquoi ?)  
-Warum nicht ? (Pourquoi pas ?)

Et que devenait Ayumi ? Elle attendait Sanako à l'hôtel. Mais surtout, elle était sur un petit nuage: elle avait rendez-vous sur la plage pour voir le coucher du soleil. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider pour savoir quels vêtement elle porterait. Plutôt un short ou une robe ? Débardeur ou T-shirt ? Sandales ou baskets ? Sanako aurait pu l'aider…enfin, finalement elle préférait se débrouiller toute seule (souvenir de la piscine hein Ayumi ).

D'ailleurs, Sanako ne tarda pas. Elle rentra dans la chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

-Ça va ?  
-Es geht…(ça va...)  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Ja, ja…(Oui, oui...)  
-Pourquoi tu parle en allemand ?  
-Ich weiß nicht…. Ich bin müde ! (Je sais pas...Je suis fatiguée !)  
-Sanako, tu me fais peur. Je sais que c'est pour ton Tom, mais là tu abuse.  
-Ich ? Warum ? (Moi ? Pourquoi ?)  
-Laisse tomber. Ce soir tu seras toute seule.  
-Weil….(parce que ...)  
-Ich habe ein rendez-vous ! (J'ai un rendez-vous !)  
-Wonderschon ! Mit Franz ? Oder Alphonse ? (Super ! Avec Franz ? ou bien Alphonse ?)  
-…-_- dors, il vaut mieux.  
-Ich habe auch ein Verabredung. Auf ein Dach. Mit mein Shwindel…(J'ai aussi un rendez-vous. Sur un toit. Avec mon vertige...)  
-Et qui est l'heureux élu ?  
-ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
-Warum nicht…mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce T-shirt ? Il a des trous ?  
-On me la donné parce que je l'ai demandé gentiment.  
-Il est à qui ?  
-Un gars qui avait des trous dans son T-shirt.  
-Tu n'aurai pas vu Tom toi ?  
-Possible.  
-Tu parle plus en allemand.  
-Non, tu crois ?

-Et il est où ton rendez-vous ?  
-Sur la plage (yeux qui brillent) pour voir le couché du soleil.  
-Faut que je dorme, j'ai deux heures avant mon rancard. Dodo !  
-Tu ne vas pas manger ?  
-Non, pas faim. ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz….

Ayumi alla manger toute seule. Puis elle remonta pour se préparer. Sanako se réveilla à cause du remue-ménage. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut être aussi se changer. Après une mûre réflexion de 12 minutes (comme quand je regarde mes vêtements posés devant moi le matin), elle se décida pour aller s'habiller. Son choix fut vite fait. Cette robe orange qu'elle ne met jamais allait enfin servir ! Ayumi, elle avait préféré une robe bleu clair sans oublier le maillot de bain en dessus.

-Je vais y aller, fit Ayumi.  
-Attends, je pars aussi !

Les deux adolescentes sortirent de leur chambres et prirent les escaliers (ils vont nous manquer….).Une fois dehors, elles se séparèrent. Ayumi partit vers la droite et Sanako vers la gauche. Ayumi arriva à la plage et s'arrêta pour contempler la mer. Elle semblait infini et pourtant…

-Guten Abend hübsch Mädchen. Du siehst die Unendlichkeit ? (Bonsoir jolie jeune fille. Tu regardes l'horizon ?)  
-Ja…aber ich mag nicht diese Lied. (Oui...mais je n'aimes pas la chanson)  
-Wir gehen uns auf der Sand niederlassen ? (On va se poser sur le sable ?)  
-Warum nicht ? (Pourquoi pas ?)

Ayumi suivit donc son Billou (oups, désolé). Ils s'installèrent sur le sable fin de la plage, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Mais Ayumi ne peut pas rester à côté de Bill sans le regarder.

-Warum diese Verabredung ? (Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ,)  
-Weil es die letze mal ist, dann ich du allein sehen kann. (Parce que c'est la dernière fois que je peux te voir seul)  
-Und warum willst du mich allein sehen ? (Pourquoi tu voulais me voir seul ?)  
-Warum nicht ? (Pourquoi pas ?)

Bill fit son sourire qui faisait craquer Ayumi plus que tout (c'est genre sourire colgate). Gênée, elle détourna les yeux et vit un bête qui grimpait sur sa main (une araignée pour être précise).

-Hiiiiiaaaaaa ! Une araignée ! Enleve-la moi ! Au secours ! Je ne supporte pas ça !

Ayumi c'était presque jetée sur Bill (réfugiée est plus juste).

-Hilfe ! (A l'aide !)  
-Ich sehe nichts. (Je vois rien)  
-Eine Spinne auf mein Hand ! (Une areignée sur ma main !)  
-Sie ist nich mehr da. (Elle n'est plus là)  
-Du rettest mich (pour se représenter la scène cf Hanakimi, vol 5, chap 24 et pg 147), danke. (Tu m'as sauvé, merci)

Ayumi était encore sous le choc (mais c'est mignon les araignées) et resta collée à Bill. Il en profita pour l'enlacer (pour la consoler, qu'on s'entende bien). Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras maigres (pire que moi -).

-Du bist der Retter. (Tu es le sauveur)  
-Aber, du hast gesagt, dass du die Retterin bist. (Mais, tu avais dit que tu était la sauveuse)  
-Deine Retterin….aber ich weiß nicht auf was….(Ta sauveuse...mais je ne sais pas de quoi...)  
-Es geht ? (Ca va ?)  
-Ja, kein Problem (Oui, pas de problème)  
-Willst du schwimmen ? (Tu veux nager ?)  
-Ich komme. (Je viens)

Après toutes ses émotions, Ayumi retrouvait la joie et la bonne humeur (c'est sûr que voir son Billou torse nu, ça la rend joyeuse). Ils s'amusèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner. Ayumi et Bill retournèrent sur le sable pour contempler le coucher de soleil, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Cela faisait un jolie tableau. Si un peintre serai passé dans le coin, pas de doute qu'il se serai arrêté pour faire une toile. Ayumi s'endormit, la tête sur l'épaule de son cher Bill.

-Ayumi ?  
-Hum…  
-Du schlafst ? (Tu dors ?)  
-Nein…  
-Du willst an die Bokura zurückgehen ? Du bist müde. (Tu veux rentrer au Bokura ? Tu es fatiguée)  
-Nein, es geht…zZzZzZzZzZzZ  
-Darf ich dich tragen ? (je dois te porter ?)  
-Ja…  
-Du bist aufweken (Tu es réveillée)  
-Ja. Ich habe versthen, ich laufe. (oui. J'ai compris, je marche)

Et Ayumi et Bill rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour aller dormir. Mais que faisait Sanako pendant ce temps ? Elle se battait contre sa peur du vide, mais en même temps, son regard était attiré par le vide. Pas de barrière de sécurité sur le toit, une raison de plus pour qu'elle stresse.

-Ne panique pas, ne panique pas, il ne va rien m'arriver. Au pire, je fais comme les oiseaux…zut, j'ai pas d'ailes moi -_-  
-Du sprichst allein ? (Tu parles toute seule ?)  
-Nein, mit mich (Non avec moi)  
-Warum nicht -_- (Pourquoi pas)  
-Warum diese Verabredung ? (Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ?)  
-Für der Sonnenuntergang sehen. (Pour voir le coucher de soleil)  
-Wirklich ? Ich bin enttäuscht. (Vraiment ? Je suis déçue)  
-Warum ? (Pourquoi ?)  
-Du, ich, der Honrizont, mein Schwindel… (Toi, moi, l'horizon, mon vertige...)  
-Du bist schwindelig ? (Tu a le vertige ?)  
-Ja…Kein Problem, kein Problem, ich habe kein Problem. (Ca c'est pas sûr ) (oui...pas de problème, pas de problème, je n'ai pas de problème)  
-Es wird gehen ? (Ca va aller ?)  
-Ja…ja…euh…*look en bas*…Nein ! (Oui...oui...euh...Non !)  
-Es ist näturlich, wenn du unter siehst.(C'est normal si tu regardes en-bas)  
-Ich weiß ! Aber, ich kann nicht… (ça y est, j'ai perdu mon calme) (je sais ! Mais, je ne peux pas...)  
-Wir konnen an ein anderen Ort gehen. ( On peut allez à un autre endroit)  
-Nein, es geht. Wenn ich habe Angst, bist du hier für mich retten (Non, ça va. Si j'a peur, tu es là pour me sauver)  
-Du glaubst ? (Tu crois ?)  
-Nein, aber ich kann träumen. (Non, mais je peux rêver)  
-Ich rettest du, wenn fallst du oder wenn hast du Angst.(Je te sauverai si tu tombe ou si tu as peur)  
-Danke. Die Sonne ! Sie geht schlafen ! (Merci. Le soleil ! Il va dormir !)  
-Die Sonne schlaft nicht -_- (Le soleil ne dort pas)  
-Ich weiß, aber ich weiß nicht wie sagt das. (Je sais, mais je sais pas comment ça se dit)  
-Ach ja, du bist ein Französin und ohne dein Worterbuch kannst du nicht gut sprechen. (Ah oui, tu es une Française et sans ton dictionnaire, tu ne sais pas bien parler)  
-Es ist nicht lustig -_- (C'est pas drôle)  
-Ich finde das lustig. (Moi je trouve a drôle)  
-Warten ein bischen. (Attends un peu)

Sanako est très susceptible (même si je me fous ma gueule toute seule) et avança menaçante vers Tom (comme si j'allais lui faire quelque chose). Une sorte de cache-cache commença autours du cube en béton au milieu du toit (si on ouvre la porte, on les escaliers). On aurait dit deux gosses de primaire.

-Baka ! (Imbécile !)  
-Ich verstehe nicht was du sagt. (Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis)  
-Ich weiß. Ich spreche in Japanisch, weil du nicht verstehen kann. (Je sais. Je parle ezn japonais parce que tu comprend pas)  
-Es ist nicht freundlich. (C'est pas sympa)  
-Ich bin nicht freundlich. (Je ne suis pas sympa)  
-Wirklich ? (Vraiment ?)  
-Ja, aber nicht mit Ayumi und Line-chan, und andere Freund… (Oui, mais pas avec Ayumi, Line-chan, et mes autres amis)  
-Und mit ich und die Gruppe ? (Et avec moi et le groupe ?)  
-Mit Bill, Gustav und Georg es geht aber du… (Avec Bill, Gustav et Georg, ça va, mais toi...)  
-Was ? (Quoi ?)  
-Was glaubst du ? Ich bin freundlich oder nicht ? (Que penses-tu ? Je suis sympa ou pas ?)  
-Du bist…freundlich ? (Tu es...sympa ?)  
-Sicher ? (Sûr ?)  
-…nein. Wir konnen nicht sicher mit du sein. (...non. On ne peut pas être sûr avec toi)  
-Danke. Du hast recht, ich bin freundlich mit du (grâce au compliment ) (Merci. Tu as raison, je suis sympa avec oi)  
-Uff, ich hatte Angst (Ouf, j'ai eu peur)

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis ils s'installèrent dos à la porte. Le sol bétonné n'était pas confortable, mais Sanako avait vu pire. Le couché du soleil était magnifique.

-Die Sonne hat die selbe Farde als dein Kleid. (Le soleil a les même couleurs que tes vêtements)  
-…(absorbée par le soleil)pourquoi pas…

Elle était figée (je ne vois pas souvent des couchés de soleil moi) devant ce spectacle. Mais qui pouvait comprendre ? Pas Ayumi, c'est certain se disait-elle. Alors que l'obscurité faisait son apparition, Sanako n'avait pas encore remué un cil.

-Sanako ? Wir mussen an die Bokura gehen. (Sanako ? On doit rentrer au Bokura)  
-…(cerveau déconnecté)  
-Du bist hier ? (Tu es là ?)  
-Hum (cerveau on) il fait nuit ? Noir ! Neiiiiin ! (vi, moi aussi je perds mon calme -). Ich mag nicht wenn ist schwartz ! (Je n'aime pas quand il fait noir !)  
-Aber es ist dein Lieblingsfarbe. (Mais c'est ta couleur préférée)  
-Ja, aber ich habe Angst in dunkel. (oui, mais j'ai peur dans l'obscurité)  
-Gehen zurück. (On y va tout de suite)

Et ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, Sanako terrifiée (ch'uis claustrophobe -) et Tom qui essayait de la rassurer. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, Ayumi l'attendait sur son lit.

-Tu en as mis de temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Vertige, claustrophobie, noir, l'horreur.  
-Joyeux -_- Mais tu avais Tom pour te rassurer.  
-On peut rien faire contre les phobies. (j'ai l'air d'un zombi aux yeux exorbité quand je parle)  
-J'avais une araignée sur ma main, et je n'en ai pas fait une montagne.  
-Vraiment ? J'aurai plutôt pensé que tu aurai crié comme une folle et que tu te serai jeté dans les bras de Bill.  
-Pourquoi tu devine tout ? (parce que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire)  
-Je suis crevée. Le manque de sommeil est mauvais pour ma santé mentale.  
-Oui. Bonne nuit et rêve pas trop de Tom.  
-Je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars ce soir…  
-Dit, tu connais leur numéro de chambres ?  
-Ils sont au fond du couloir non ?  
-Tu es vraiment très fatiguée ? C'est notre dernière nuit ici…  
-Je voit où tu veux en venir. Mais ils n'ont pas qu'une chambre…  
-Il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

Commentaire d'Ayumi:

Ich glaube es nicht, er hat mich gerettet. Que va t'il se passé cette dernière nuit ?…

Commentaires de Sanako:

Super long ce chapitre En tout cas, il en valait la peine je crois…Moi et mes phobies


	8. Die 2 schone Nacht

**Chapitre 8 :** Die 2. Schon Nacht

-Arrête de te traîner dans le couloir ! réprimanda Ayumi.  
-Mais je suis fatiguée.  
-Tu ne veux pas te venger de la dernière fois ?  
-J'avoue que c'est tentant. (un tas de riz tentant tenta… lol)  
-Alors viens.  
-Mais on ne sait pas quelles chambres c'est. En plus, si ça se trouve, on n'aura pas le droit d'y entrer. (les stars sont bien protégées).

-C'est bon ? Je peux retourner dormir ?  
-Nan, ne me laisse pas toute seule. S'il te plait (yeux de chien battu)  
-Tu soules.

Ayumi et Sanako se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers le fond du couloir. Il y avait une porte à gauche et une à droite (la gauche, la gauche !)

-On va dans celle de droite, proposa Ayumi.  
-Et si c'est pas leur chambre du tout et qu'il y a un inconnu dedans ?  
-…

Ayumi était prête à faire toutes les chambres de l'hôtel pour voir son Bill. Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Elle entrebâilla la porte et regarda dans la chambre.

-Zut, je vois pas qui c'est. Allume la lumière, fit Ayumi.  
-Si je le fais, ça va réveiller les occupants -_- imagine si ce n'est pas un du groupe, lui répondit Sanako.  
-…T'as raison, je vais m'approcher.  
-J'aurai du me taire.

Ayumi, tel une panthère (lol), se glissa près du lit pour voir qui y dormait. La chance était du côté des filles. Enfin, ce n'était pas la personne que Ayumi voulait voir, mais bon.

-Si on le réveille, je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien participer à ta connerie, chuchota Sanako.  
-Ce n'est pas une connerie, mais une vengeance, répliqua Ayumi.  
-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.  
-En été, on mange des plats froids  
-Warum nicht -_- (Pourquoi pas -_-)  
-Wer ist da ? (Qui est là ?)  
-Hallo Gustav, es geht ? (j'ai retrouvé la pêche) (Salut Gustav, ça va ?)  
-Sanako ? Ayumi ? Was macht ihr da ? Es ist Mitternacht ! (Sanako ? Ayumi ? Que faîtes vous là ? Il est minuit !)  
-Wir wollen eine kleine Rache dagegen Bill und Tom. Willst du mit uns kommen ? Proposa Ayumi (On veut faire une petite vengence contre Bill et Tom. Tu veux venir avec nous ?)  
-Das ist ja tolle. Ich komme, aber, sie haben ihnen Zimmer getrennt. (Ca c'est drôle. Je viens, mais ils ont des chambres séparées)  
-Wir konnen Georg aufweken und zwei weken Bill auf und zwei weken Tom auf, continua Sanako (On peut réveiller Georg et deux vont réveiller Bill et deux vont réveiller Tom)  
-Gut Idee, approuva Gustav (Bonne idée)  
-Pourquoi tu t'implique autant Sanako ?  
-Petite vengeance personnelle (on ne se moque pas de moi comme ça)

Les deux adolescentes ressortir de la chambre suivit d'un Gustav endormi torse nu (comme sur scène). La troupe alla dans la chambre en face, celle de Georg. Cette fois, moins de précautions, les filles étaient sûres qu'elles étaient dans la bonne chambre, vu que c'était Gustav qui la leur avait indiqué. Georg fut long à réveiller. Mais, il faut dire que Ayumi avait choisit la manière douce (quoique, je la vois mal chuchoter à l'oreille de Georg de se réveiller). Sanako, pas très patiente quand elle est fatiguée, opta pour un réveil dans les règles de l'art. Elle le secoua et un nouveau membre se rajouta à la troupe. Deux équipes de deux. La première composée de Georg et d'Ayumi (gomen nasai Ayumi) et la deuxième de Gustav et de Sanako. Bill allait être réveillé par le premier groupe et Tom par le deuxième. Dans la chambre du chanteur androgyne, le silence régnait en maître. On entendait juste la lente et régulière respiration du jeune homme. Ayumi et Georg s'avancèrent dans l'obscurité de la pièce jusqu'au lit. Ayumi observa son Dieu quelques instants.

-Zu drei, wir schreien „Aufweken", expliqua Ayumi à Georg (A trois, on crie "Debout")  
-Ok.  
-Eins…zwei…drei (Un...deux...trois...)  
-AUFWEKEN ! (DEBOUT !)  
-Was passiert ! Ein Problem ? Georg ? Ayumi ? (Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Un problème ? Georg ? Ayumi ?)  
-Ich wolle „Guten Nacht" sagen, fit Ayumi tout sourire (Je voulais dire "bonne nuit")  
-Guten Nacht sagen ? (Dire bonne nuit ?)

-Ja, répondit-elle (Oui)

Comme la première fois, cela entraîna une bataille de coussins. Mais dans la chambre de Tom? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Er schlaft gut und sieht als an Engel (mais il n'en ait pas un ) (Il dort bien et ressemble à un ange)  
-Ja, aber nicht für lange, dit sadiquement Gustav (Oui, mais plus pour longtemps)  
-Ja *voix mielleuse on* Herr Kaulitz, Sie mussen…*voix mielleuse off* AUFSTEHEN ! (oui. Monsieur Kaulitz, vous devez vous...LEVEZ !)  
-SCHNELL ! Continua Gustav (VITE !)  
-SIE SIND NICHT DA FUR SCHLAFEN ! (VOUS N'ÊTES PAS LA POUR DORMIR !)  
-Was ? Wo ? Wie ? Wer ? Sanako ? (Quoi ? Où ? Comment ? Qui ? Sanako ?)  
-Hauptmann Sanako bitte ! (Capitaine Sanako s'il vous plait !)  
-Gustav, was passiert ? (Gustav, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?)  
-Unteroffiziert Gustav, Soldat Tom ! (Sous-officier Gustav, soldat Tom !)  
-Ihr habt trinken ? (Vous avez bu ?)  
-Wir dürfen ein Angriff dagegen das anderen Lager machen. Nehmt die Kissen und kommt mit mich, ordonna Sanako (Nous devons lancer une attaque contre l'autre camp. Prenez l'oreiller et venez avec moi)

Gustav était complètement rentré dans le jeu de Sanako et peu à peu Tom aussi (le pauvre). Tel un félin, elle se glissa jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Bill et colla son oreille dessus. Elle les entendait. Par un langage de signe très élaboré (surtout venant de moi), elle donna le signe de l'offensive.

-A l'attaque !

Et Sanako, Tom et Gustav se jetèrent dans la bataille déjà engagée dans l'autre camp. Il y avait des plumes partout ! Les coussins volaient bas…(je sais, c'est pas drôle). C'était une bataille d'oreillers dans les règles de l'art. Pour faire une bonne bataille, il faut des oreillers à plumes, des individus et s'amuser ! Sanako se vengeait du foutage de gueule sur le toit, Ayumi se liguait contre tous ceux qui attaquait Bill et les quatre garçons se protégeaient comme ils pouvaient. Le lit et le sol furent recouvert de plumes. Au bout d'une heure, ils s'écroulèrent tous sur le lit de Bill. Pour l'embêter, Gustav et Tom prirent une plume et commença à chatouiller Sanako (mon visage est sensible aux plumes lol). La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle pris une poignée des entrailles des pauvres coussins et la leur lança. Une nouvelle bataille (cette fois qu'avec des plumes) commença. Georg se joignit à la partie. Bill et Ayumi restaient spectateurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçurent une petite douche de plumes de la part de quatre personnes qui explosèrent de rire. Ayumi et Bill rigolèrent avec. Tous passèrent, ensuite, dix minutes à enlever les plumes que son voisin avait sur lui. Mais le marchand de sable passa et les adolescents s'endormirent sur le grand lit de Bill (ben s'ils ont réussit à être à 3 sur un lit une personne, ils peuvent être à 6 sur un lit deux personnes).

**Fin du chapitre 8**

Commentaire d'Ayumi :

Eins zwei drei AUFWECKEN mme stp pas les légendaire …

Commentaires de Sanako :

Quelle belle vengeance C'est bien fait Le pauvre quand même, je plains mon Tom


	9. Die letze Tag

**Chapitre 9 :** Die letze Tag

Ayumi et Sanako firent leur plus longue grasse matinée de leur séjour. Les adolescents eurent quelques surprises en se réveillant. Sanako se réveilla par terre (ça m'est déjà arrivé -_-), Ayumi était blotti contre Bill (l'instinct, c'est sûr). Tom était au bord du lit, la main dans le vide. Georg dormait sur le dos, la tête contre le dos d'Ayumi et Gustav était étendu en diagonal du lit (capiche ?).

-Pourquoi il n'y qu'à moi que ça arrive -_-  
-J'ai bien dormi moi.  
-Ce n'est pas juste…je boude, na

Sanako fit la moue, les bras croisés et tout le monde rigola devant sa tête. Elle tira la langue et leur tourna le dos.

-Tom, geht zu sie und sagt etwas, dit Ayumi (Tom, vas chez elle, et dit quelque chose)  
-Warum ich ? (Pourquoi moi ?)  
-Keine Frage ! (Pas de question !)

Ayumi autoritaire ? Elle n'a aucune autorité, mais bon, Sanako avait l'air de faire vraiment la tête, du moins c'est ce que pensaient les Tokio Hotel. Ayumi savait très bien que son amie jouait la comédie.

-Euh…Sanako ?

-Es geht ? (Ca va ?)

-Warum schmollst du ? (Pourquoi tu boudes ?)  
-Ich habe nicht verstanden ? Was ist "schmollst" ? (J'ai pas compris ? Qu'est-ce que c'est "smollst" ?)  
-Nehmt dein Worterbuch (Prend ton dictionnaire)  
-Baka ! Manuke ! (Imbécile ! Idiot !)  
-Japanich ist gut aber Deutsch… (Le japonais est bon, mais l'allemand...)  
-Du lerhnst mich ? Ich will auch Gitarreunterricht oder ich "schmoll". (Tu m'apprends ? Je veux aussi des cours de guitare ou bien je boude)  
-…Sanako tu abuse…  
-Nan, je réclame mon du contre mon pardon.

-En plus, es ist die letze Tag ! (En plus, c'est le dernier jour !)  
-J'avais oublié !  
-Alors j'en profite.

Les quatre garçons étaient un peu perdus dans la conversation. Ils avaient juste compris le désarroi d'Ayumi et que Sanako voulait des cours d'allemand et de guitare. Eux aussi, ils n'avaient pas envie que ce jour arrive car ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés tous ensembles. Rien que l'idée qu'ils n'allaient plus se voir leur ôta toute leur énergie. Ils n'arrivaient plus à bouger. On aurait dit un étalage de corps sans vie. La première à se reprendre fut Sanako.

-Aller Ayumi ! On va faire nos valises.  
-Tu me fais encore plus déprimer.  
-Mais réfléchis un peu ! Si on les fait maintenant, on aura le reste de la journée de libre ! En plus, chez moi c'est vite fait, je pourrai t'aider.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Ayumi n'oublie pas, Leb die Sekunde !  
-Mais oui !  
-Was ? fit Gustav (Quoi ?)  
-Wo geht ihr ? demanda Bill (ù allez-vous ?)  
-Zu unsere Zimmer, répondit Sanako (A nos chambres)  
-Wir kommen wieder zurück. (On revient tout de suite)  
-Ok, déclara Georg

Elles retournèrent dans leur chambre et se mirent à ranger toutes leurs affaires

-Ce n'est pas à moi ça ! râla Sanako.  
-Où est passé ce T-shirt ?.  
-N'oublie pas ton savon dans la salle de bain.

Et c'est à vitesse grand V qu'elles firent leurs bagages. Après avoir vérifié qu'elles n'avaient rien oublié, elle laissèrent leurs sacs dans la chambre et retournèrent chez les garçons. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Aufwachen ! Es ist die letze Tag aber wir konnen zusammen die See ausnutzen ? proposa Sanako pleine d'entrain (Debout ! C'est le dernier jour, mais on peut allez se promener à la mer)  
-Warum nicht, fit Bill (Pourquoi pas)  
-Ja, gut Idee, approuva Tom (Oui, bonne idée)  
-Wir kommen, finit Gustav (On vient)  
-Wir warten ihr an der Empfang, leur dit Ayumi (On vous attend à la réception)

Ayumi et Sanako (on ne vit plus sans maillot de bain nous lol) descendirent à la réception attendre les Tokio Hotel. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à arriver. La "joyeuse" troupe (aller être joyeux un dernier jour vous) se dirigea vers la plage.

-Elle est bizarre cette plage, il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde (normal, j'aime pas la foule)  
-Schon Horizont, dit Bill (Jolie horizon)  
-Ja, sehr schon, approuva Georg (Oui très jolie)

Ils allèrent s'installer, puis tous allèrent se baigner. De vrais gamins ! (ouai des purs et durs lol) Chacun s'amusait comme il pouvait pour ne pas penser au départ. Mais jouer dans l'eau, ça épuise. Sanako fut la première à sortir et s'affaler sur sa serviette. Puis vint Bill (faut que j'ai une discussion avec lui)

-Es geht ? (Ça va ?)  
-Ja, aber ich bin ein bisschen traurig. (Oui, mais je suis un peu triste)  
-Es ist naturlich. (C'est normal)  
-Und du ? (Et toi ?)  
-Ich auch. (Moi aussi)  
-Wer wird du mehr fehlen ? (Qui te manquera le plus)  
-Ich kann nicht sagen…ich weiß nicht (Je peux pas le dire...je sais pas)  
-Ich glaube das nicht. Was meinst du über Ayumi ? (confies toi, Bill ) (Je ne crois pas ça. Que penses-tu d'Ayumi ?)  
-Sie freundlich, hübsch… (Elle est sympa, mignonne...)  
-Und die Verabredung mit sie ? (Et le rendez-vous avec elle ?)  
-Für die Horizont sehen (k'so il veut pas répondre gentiment lui) (Pour regardez l'horizon)  
-Wirklisch ? Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Ayumi. Du kannst mich sagen. (Vraiment ? Je suis une bonne amie à Ayumi. Tu peux tout me dire)  
-Ich will allein mit sie sein. (Je voulais être seul avec elle)  
-Ich glaube das aber warum ? (je veux qu'il le dise !) (Je pense bien, mais pourquoi ?)  
-Ich weiß nicht. Ich verspüre…in mein Herz…eine Lücke wenn ich über die Abreise denke. (Je sais pas. Je sens...dans mon cœur...un vide quand je pense au départ)  
-Ayumi hat Glück…Ich will schlafen…und Bill…danke für was du hast sagen. (Ayumi a de la chance...Je veux dormir...Et Bill...merci pour ce que tu as dit)

Une Sanako endormie sur la plage et un Billou déconcerté furent rejoint par le reste du groupe.

-Sanakooooooooo !  
-Hum…quoi ?  
-Regarde !  
-Oui, ça s'appelle un coquillage. On en trouve souvent en mer.

-Aaaaaaah nooooooooon.  
-Quoi ? (prudente)  
-Ma guitare me manque !  
-Tu la reverras.  
-Et aussi le bar où on joue avec Risa et Mikako.  
-Was passiert ? demanda Gustav (Que ce passe-t'il ?)  
-Ich will meine Guitarre und spiele in unsere Kneipe üblich ! (Je veux ma guitare et jouer dans notre bar habituel !)  
-Wir haben ein Gruppe mit Sanako und zwei Freundin. (On a un groupe avec Sanako et deux amies)  
-Wircklich ? fit Tom (Vraiment)  
-Was spielt ihr ? interrogea Bill interressé (Que jouez vous ,)  
-Japanich Musik aber auch Französich, Englich oder Deutch. (De la musique japonaise, mais aussi française, anglaise ou allemande)  
-Ihr konnt einmal uns hören, invita Sanako (Vous pouvez nous écouter une fois)  
-Warum nicht, dit Georg (Pourquoi pas)  
-Wenn spielt ihr ? demanda Bill ( Quand jouez vous ?)  
-Alles Nacht am 19 Uhr bis 23 Uhr. Ein Gruppe mit Jungen spielt auch, lui répondit Ayumi (Toutes les nuits, de 19h à 23h. Un groupe avec des garçons jouent aussi)

Les adolescents continuèrent de discuter des "Rurouni Tenshi" pendant le reste de la matinée. Il déjeunèrent au restaurant de la plage et s'amusèrent une partie de l'après midi. Ensuite ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel à 14h37 (la précision est de rigueur). Ils squattèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Gustav. Tom avait ramené sa guitare.

-Du willst spielen ? Spielst etwas, dit Tom pour provoquer Sanako (Tu veux jouer ? Joues quelque chose)  
-Danke aber Ayumi darf singt wenn ich spiele. (Merci, mais Ayumi doit chanter quand je joue)  
-Ok, ich singe. Was willst du spielen ? (Ok, je chante. Que veux-tu jouer ?)  
-Hum…Be your Girl ? Comme ça la guitare suffit, mais il faut que tu te donnes à fond question puissance vocal, comme moi.  
-Je sais, tu es la seule folle à chanter sans micro (ou éteint )  
-Ok, tu es prête ?  
-Yes ! Go!

Sanako et Ayumi interprétèrent donc cette chanson (générique de fin de Elfen Lied). Et à la fin, elles eurent droit à des applaudissements.

-Und du willst Guitarreunterricht ? fit Tom (Et tu veux des cours de guitare ?)  
-Ja, wir konnen immer besser sein. (Oui, on peut toujours être meilleur)  
-Du habst eine schone Stimme, complimenta Bill (Tu as une jolie voix)  
-Du habst nicht Sanako hören. Seine Stimme ist mehr bass als mich. (Tu n'as pas entendu Sanako. Sa voix est plus basse que la mienne)  
-Du singst auch ? s'étonna Gustav (Tu chantes aussi ?)  
-Ein bisschen, wenn die Lied ist zu viel tief für Ayumi. (Un peu, quand la chanson est tropbasse pour Ayumi)  
-Du kannst etwas singen ? demanda Bill (Tu peux chanter quelque chose ?)  
-Nein, ich will nicht (Non, je veux pas)  
-Aller Sanako !  
-Sanako, encouragea Tom.  
-Singst bitte. (ils s'y mettent tous) (Chante s'il te plait)  
-Ayumi, je n'ai pas la musique, ça va rendre moins bien.  
-Tan pis, chante.

Sanako inspira et expira pour faire partir son stress. Elle allait chanter devant un groupe professionnel ! Ce n'était pas comme dans leur petit bar (qui s'appelle "Remember" au passage lol). Elle chanta Sakasame no Chou (Jigoku Shojo) dans un silence de mort. Pour ne pas être déconcentrée, elle avait fermé les yeux et s'imaginait les habitués du bar devant leurs bières.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas la mort.  
-Nan, mais sans la musique, c'est moins bien.  
-Ein Tag kommen wir ihr hören, fit Bill (Un jour on viendra vous écouter)  
-Kein Problem. Wir warten ihr, dit Sanako suir un ton de défis (Pas de problème. n vous attend)

Mais l'heure du départ arriva et les filles allèrent chercher leurs valises. Les garçons eurent le droit de les accompagner à la gare. Ils les aidèrent même à porter leurs bagages. Arrivés sur le quai, Ayumi fondit en larmes.

-Sie ist sehr traurig, constata Sanako (Elle est très triste)  
-Und du nicht ? demanda Tom (Et pas toi ?)  
-Ich auch aber ein in Tränen aufgelöst, es ist genug. Nein ? Ich kann auch weinen. (Moi aussi, mais une en larme, ça suffit. Non ? Je peux aussi pleurer)  
-Es ist gut, fit Gustav (C'est bon)  
-Weinst nicht Ayumi, essaya de consoler Bill (Ne pleure pas Ayumi)  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiiin (bon faut s'imaginer une pauvre Ayumi en pleure et pas une gamine)  
-Kommt hier (Vient là)

Bill l'a serra dans ses bras pour la calmer. Mais déjà, elles doivent s'installer dans le train. Ils se dirent "auf wiedersehen" et se firent une dernière étreinte. Les deux filles montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent vite à une fenêtre. Ayumi passa la tête à travers la vitre (la vitre est ouverte, ce n'est pas un fantôme Ayumi) et fit des signes de la main alors que le train démarrait. Sanako se contentait de regarder les garçons qui répondaient aux signes d'Ayumi.

**Fin du chapitre 9**

Commentaires de Sanako:

Enfin finit ! C'était le chapitre le plus dur à écrire. Bon je l'avoue, il finit bizarrement, mais bon, tout le monde est heureux, non ? On ne saura jamais les sentiments de Bill pour Ayumi. La pauvre…Mais bon, moi j'en sais encore moins sur mon Tom -_- Vive les délinquants !


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue bonus**

Voilà, trois mois sont passés depuis leur séjour à Nekocity. Mais que sont devenues Ayumi et Sanako ? Ayumi a un horrible mal de gorge. Sa superbe voix est très enrouée et pour le malheur de Sanako, c'est elle qui doit la remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse. D'ailleurs elle se prépare pour aller au bar. Ayumi vient avec même si elle ne chante pas. À la place, elle bosse comme serveuse.

-Vivement que tu retrouve ta voix.

-Je sais que tu n'y peux rien, quoique tu l'as cherché

-Bien sûr que si ! Si tu mettais une écharpe le soir quand tu sors.

-Je sais que tu es désolée. Tient, ils sont déjà là. Ils m'ont manqué depuis hier soir.

Sanako fit une entrée fracassante (pauvre porte). Une frêle Ayumi la suivait.

-Salut la compagnie ! Comment ça va ?  
-Salut Sanako, fit le patron.  
-Risa et Mikako sont déjà là ?  
-Non, mais elles ne vont pas tarder.  
-Sanako ! Tu me sauves la vie. On a besoin de toi et d'Ayumi ! Fit un garçon.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ben Joe et Fab sont malades et il ne reste que moi et Dan pour jouer.  
-J'ai compris Zac. Tu veux que je remplace Fab à la batterie et Ayumi remplace Joe à la guitare (on sait jouer de tout lol)  
-Exact.  
-Tu me dois encore un réveil.  
-Et je devrai le sortir d'où ?  
-Tu te démerde ! C'est qui, qui l'a balancé par la fenêtre ?  
-Je t'en achèterai un autre de réveil.  
-Nan, je veux la pendule que je t'ai montré hier.  
-Si ça te fait plaisir -_-  
-Marché conclu.

Sanako et Ayumi allèrent préparer la scène avec l'aide des „Children of the Death". Puis vint le temps de préparation des tenues de scène. Sanako avait deux chignons, sa jupe à carreaux sur son jeans, un débardeur troué gris avec Trash dessus et un foulard noir. Ayumi avait des couettes, un jeans, et un T-shirt blanc. Risa et Mikako arrivèrent.

-Gomen nasai Sanako ! Mais mon patron m'a retenu à la boutique s'excusa Risa.  
-Allez vous changer. Je vous attends.

La galanterie n'était pas très connue au Remember, mais les Anges Vagabonds avaient gagné le respect de tous et donc jouaient d'abord. Comme chaque début de spectacle, Sanako commença avec „Grain" (opening de Monster) et avoir ainsi l'attention de son public. Ensuite vint différentes chansons, les genres variant toujours pour ne pas lasser l'assistance. De temps en temps, c'était les Children of the Death qui jouaient sur scène, puis de nouveau les Rurouni Angels. Parfois, les deux groupes faisaient des pauses. Après "Snow Flower" (Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar), ils sortirent de scène et allèrent au bar pour boire quelque chose tout en discutant.

-Non, il n'a pas osé ?  
-Si ! Même qu'il s'est pris une claque, continua Zac.  
-C'est historique, Joe qui se fait claquer ! Se moqua Mikako

-Tu trouves ça drôle toi aussi.

-Ayumi est pas mal non plus dans le genre…  
-Raconte, dit Zac.

-… !  
-Je ne t'imite pas ! Regarde plutôt qui est à la porte…

-Tu les connais ? demanda Dan.  
-Et comment, on a passé une semaine avec eux à Nekocity.  
-Nekocity ? interrogea Zac.  
-Il y avait plein de chats -_-  
-Hallo Ayumi ! Hallo Sanako ! Dit le chanteur (Salut Ayumi ! Salut Sanako !)  
-Hey ! Bill !

-Sie will "Hallo" sagen aber sie hat keine Stimme leider. (Elle veut dire "salut" mais elle n'a plus de voix)  
-Wie geht ? Fit Gustav (Comment ça va ?)  
-Gut und ihr ? (Bien et vous ?)  
-Wir beginen eine Geschäftsreise in Frankreich, annonça Tom (On commence une tournée en France)  
-Ich weiß, wir haben zwei platz nehmen. (Je sais, on a pris deux place)

-Sie frage, ob ihr da für uns hören sind. (Elle demande si vous êtes là pour nous écouter)  
-Ja, und für "Hallo" sagen, répondit Georg (Oui, et pour dire "salut")  
-Sanako, ce serai gentil de me présenter tes amis, commença Zac.  
-Zac, Dan, voici Bill, Tom, Gustav et Georg. Das ist Zac und Dan, meine Freunde.  
-Pourquoi tu parles en allemand ! fit Dan allergique à cette langue.  
-Parce qu'ils sont allemands, baka !  
-Tu as traîné avec des Allemands ! Tu te fous de moi ? En cours, tu râle à chaque fois, s'écria Zac.  
-Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil, hein Ayumi ?  
-…*hoche la tête*  
-Tu vois. En plus Ayumi, ben elle a flashé sur l'un d'eux.

-Pas de chance pour toi, il n'y a que moi qui te comprenne.  
-Et, les gamins, il faudrait peut être vous remettre sur scène ! Ordonna Ed.  
-Hai Ed ! fit toute la troupe (Oui Ed !)

Toute la troupe repartit dans les coulisses et les Anges Vagabonds réapparurent sur scène.

-Ayumi et moi avont des amis ici qui vienne d'Allemagne. Ils sont là pour nous écouter et pour eux, nous allons interpréter Ashita, Tenki ni Nare (Bleach). Je sais que vous l'adorez alors c'est parti !

Comme à son habitude, Sanako avait coupé le micro (j'ai une voix qui porte). Les chansons des deux groupes se succédaient. Et les quatre heures où ils ont joué passèrent.

-Allez les gamins, c'est fini pour ce soir.  
-Merci Ed, remercia Zac.  
-Quand on sera célèbre, tu nous paieras pour qu'on continu de jouer ici ?  
-Jamais, je vous remplacerai par des jeunettes.  
-Alors on viendra jouer bénévolement. Chez toi, l'argent rentre mais ne sort pas de tes caisses.  
-Bonne nuit les enfants. Soyez en forme demain !  
-Compte sur nous ! Fit Dan.  
-Salut les gens !

Et les artistes sortirent du Remember. Ils marchèrent dans les rues des bas-fonds d'Otasheim (lol).

-Chaque fois c'est la même chose, il nous met dehors comme des mal propres, commença Sanako.  
-Bah on peut jouer gratos, dit Zac.  
-Encore heureux, il y en a qui vienne juste pour la musique…Continua Risa.  
-Et comme pour rester, il faut consommer…  
-Il se fait un max de tunes sur notre dos, finit Dan.  
-On le changera pas ce Ed.  
-Du sagst nichts Ayumi ? Frage Bill (Tu ne dis rien Ayumi ?)

-Ich habe vergessen. Entschuldigung. (J'avais oublié. Pardon)

-Elle guérira quand ? demanda Zac.  
-Le jour où elle mettra une écharpe le soir pour protéger sa gorge !

-T'as jamais essayé !

-Quand ça !

-Mais bien sûr !  
-J'adore vos engueulade. On comprend tout -_- Fit Zac.  
-Wo schlafst ihr ? (Où dormez vous ?)  
-An die Sonnehotel, répondit Gustav (A l'hotel du soleil)  
-C'est sur votre chemin les garçons.  
-Mais je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand ! S'écria Zac.  
-Et moi, je parle comme une vache espagnole ! S'exclama Dan.  
-J'ai fait comment moi pendant une semaine ?

-C'est vrai, j'avais le Wörterbuch qui me quittait plus.  
-Deine Wörterbuch, se moqua Tom (Ton dictionnaire)  
-Sagst nicht Tom oder… (Ne dit rien Tom ou bien...  
-Was ? (Quoi ?)  
-Wie oben das Dach … (Comment sur le toit...)  
-Ok.  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé oben das Dach ? Euh, c'est quoi un Das Dach ? Demanda Zac.  
-C'est un toit. Ben il m'a soulé sur mon allemand et tu me connais.  
-Quand on te cherche, on te trouve, rigola Dan.  
-Ouaip. Et Ayumi, tu savais que je me suis acheté des coussins à plumes !

-C'est sûr.  
-Coussins à plumes ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda Zac habitué aux inepties que disait Sanako.

-Bon c'est là que nos chemins se séparent. Salut les garçons ! Guten Nacht !  
-Tchuss, fit Tom.  
-Aufwieder sehen, salua Georg.  
-Schlafst gut, souhaita Gustav.  
-Guten Nacht, finit Bill.  
-Bey les filles ! Dirent en cœur Zac et Dan.  
-Salut.  
-…

Et chacun partit dans sa direction. Les filles étaient heureuses de les avoir revu. Elles se dirent aussi salut et partirent aller dormir.

**Epilogue bonus fin **

Commentaires de Sanako:

Bon j'avoue que je sais pas chanter (Ayumi c'est bof mais bon elle le fait exprès) et qu'on ne sait que jouer de la flûte et encore, mais bon c'est une fanfic. Enjoy


End file.
